Of Love and Loating (d'Amour et de Haine)
by LuckyLittleBitch
Summary: TRADUCTION "Je couche avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps,"  hésita Regina, consciente que lorsque les mots seraient prononcés à voix haute, la folie de leur situation peu orthodoxe deviendrait d'autant plus réelle. "Avec quelqu'un que je déteste totalement."
1. Chapter 1

Ci-dessous, vous trouverez ma traduction de la fanfic 'Of love and Loathing' de l'auteure Saphhire Smoke, qui est trouvable sur ce site en version originale (anglais).

C'est ma première traduction et je travaille seule, alors désolée d'avance pour les mauvaises tournures de phrases et les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture !:)

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre premier- l'addiction

Regina avait toujours été grotesquement attirée par ce qui, ultimement, la détruirait. C'était la partie masochiste de sa personnalité; la partie que sa mère avait bien pris soin de développer à ses propres fins sadiques. L'amour et l'acceptation que Regina désirait tellement étaient sans cesse confrontés à la peine qu'elle pensait mériter à cause de sa mère, l'obligeant à emprunter un chemin fait de mauvais choix que Regina avait toujours pensé lui être destinée.

C'était là un de ces mauvais choix.

Le creux de l'estomac de Regina la brûlait, douloureux d'une addiction qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé alimenter. Des ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et Regina se cambra, son esprit devenant de plus en plus embrumé au fur et à mesure qu'elle recherchait l'abandon, ayant besoin d'oublier, même seulement un instant, les dommages que tout ça lui coûtait. La femme positionnée au-dessus d'elle possédait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû être en mesure atteindre, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait touché, Regina se sentait tombée encore plus profondément dans la folie que cette étrangère avait apporté avec elle en arrivant à Storybrooke.

Regina Mills était quelqu'un de très attachée à ses habitudes. Chaque partie de sa journée était minutieusement planifiée, une routine qui lui procurait une certaine sécurité qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé dans son enfance. Cependant, la nostalgie de l'imprédictible semblait avoir éclipsé tout son bon sens alors que Regina ne désirait qu'une chose, l'indomptable désastre qu'était Emma Swan, bien qu'elle sache que rien de bon ne découlerait de ce besoin de changement. Tout ce que Regina avait construit de ses propres mains était soudainement jeté aux flammes et pourtant, les seules choses qu'elle parvenait encore à faire étaient: s'allonger, écarter les jambes et regarder le reste brûler autour d'elle.

Elle se dégoûtait et pourtant, c'était toujours ce même sentiment de profond dégoût d'elle-même que Regina finissait par désirer, puisqu'il était une part d'elle depuis si longtemps que vivre sans ressemblait à un mensonge. Alors, elle mêla ses doigts à une masse de cheveux blonds, encourageant la femme au-dessus d'elle à déplacer sa main plus bas, une demande du bout de la langue que sa dignité n'autoriserait jamais à prononcer à voix haute. Et même si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait probablement été ignorée puisqu'Emma avait bien trop de caractère pour jamais véritablement se subordonner.

« Arrête d'être si impatiente . »

Les doigts d'Emma s'enroulèrent autour des poignets du Maire avant de la pousser de toutes ses forces, la plaquant efficacement contre le lit. Évidemment, il y avait eu une lutte, il y en avait toujours une, mais comme les fois précédentes, elle fut brève; Emma était bien mieux bâtie pour ce genre de domination et ça avait le don de rendre Regina complètement dingue. Même au lit, elles n'étaient jamais d'accord l'une avec l'autre, et une fois encore, Regina finissait par se demander pourquoi elle s'était jamais donnée la peine. Auto-torture, peut-être; effectivement elle semblait être particulièrement douée pour ça.

« Baise-moi ou va-t'en. » rétorqua Regina, humiliée de ne pouvoir bouger d'un centimètre sous le poids du Sherriff. Elle n'était pas de celles à se soumettre, en revanche, peut-être était-ce là une partie du plaisir pour celle qu'elle invitait dans son lit. « J'ai pas le temps de jouer. »

Parfois, Regina pouvait voir le même dégoût dans les yeux d'Emma et elle savait qu'elle aussi se détestait lorsqu'elles faisaient ça. Et là, tout de suite, était l'une de ces fois. Emma s'indigna furieusement, un regard sur l'erreur qu'elles continuaient à commette semaine après semaine. « Sérieusement, ça t'arrive de te taire ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur les poignets de Regina, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. La peine se transforma en plaisir et Regina se tordit sous elle, confuse à cause du contraste de sensations. Mais au final, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle recherchait et désirait le plus. « Tu me fatigues à tout gâcher en parlant. »

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent. Une réplique cinglante commença à sortir de sa bouche, évincée aussi vite qu'elle n'apparut, dévorée par la langue d'Emma qui la fit se taire par le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait efficace.

Leur session de plaisir était toujours teintée de violence, puisque c'était la seule vérité qu'elles s'autorisaient à voir lorsqu'elles fabriquaient leur lit de mensonges. Regina n'hésitait jamais à la marquer, une piètre tentative de cacher sa propre honte d'être possédée. Mais c'était Emma qui laissait des marques de griffures sur sa peau et des bleus sur ses bras, sa propre piqûre de rappel: elle détestait la femme en dessous d'elle, bien qu'au même moment, elle la suppliait de lui donner du plaisir. Elles étaient un vrai désastre toutes les deux, et pourtant, elles dévoraient la peine qu'elles se donnaient comme une drogue, en même temps qu'elles atteignaient le sommet.

Ayant toutes deux obtenu satisfaction, elles se détournèrent l'une de l'autre, la chaleur entre elles transformée en un frisson glacé qui les laissa davantage exposées et nues. C'était une routine attendue mais tout aussi inconfortable.

Regina prit un moment pour retrouver son souffle. Elle retira des mèches de cheveux de son visage et se posa contre les oreillers. Son cœur battait vite, chaque centimètre de sa peau frissonnant après la vague de plaisir qu'elle venait de recevoir et pourtant, elle se sentit malade quand elle regarda Emma se lever du lit. L'air autour d'elles commença à se faire oppressant en même temps qu'elles prenaient conscience de la réalité de leur situation. Et lorsqu'Emma la regarda, Regina voulut arracher le cœur de sa propre poitrine juste pour lui éviter la misère de connaître ce sentiment une fois de plus.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir maintenant » dit-elle, la voix assez forte pour masquer la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait. Emma se contenta de rire, avec un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne s'autoriserait jamais à penser quoique ce soit de différent de toute façon. Elle attrapa violemment ses habits sur le plancher manquant de tomber en enfilant son jean.

« Ouais, » répondit Emma, sa colère aussi apparente que les marques noires de leur passion qui parsemaient sa peau. Elle passa sa chemise par dessus sa tête avant de regarder Regina, ses yeux verts contenant bien plus de sentiments que l'amertume de son ton ne révélerait probablement jamais. « Parce que, de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rester ? »

Regina resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas prolonger ceci plus qu'elle ne le devait. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir sale et elle avait besoin d'une douche, ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais partagé et ne partageraient jamais. Ce serait bien trop intime d'autoriser Emma à rester au-delà de ce pourquoi elle était là à la base. Regina était peut-être faible, mais il fallait être bien plus stupide pour permettre à leur situation de devenir plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Emma lui lança un regard particulièrement haineux lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, claquant dramatiquement la porte derrière elle comme pour dire qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, bien qu'elles sachent toutes les deux que ce ne serait pas le cas. Regina sursauta au bruit, spécialement à fleur de peau, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de sortir du lit, un témoignage de la passion qu'elle aurait préféré oublier pour toujours. Et lorsqu'elle retira les draps du lit, souhaitant le moins de souvenirs d'Emma que possible, un sentiment de dégoût commença à s'installer dans le creux de son estomac. Parce que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle nettoyait la literie, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle lavait la sensation d'Emma sur sa peau, Regina savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entièrement effacer sa mémoire.

Et ce qui lui posait certainement le plus de problèmes, c'était qu'elle savait qu'une part d'elle ne le voulait pas.

[x]

« Je couche avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps » hésita Regina, consciente que lorsque les mots seraient prononcés à voix haute, la folie de leur situation peu orthodoxe deviendrait d'autant plus réelle « avec quelqu'un que je déteste totalement. »

L'idée désespérée qu'il lui restait un semblant de dignité empêcha Regina de rougir, honteuse d'admettre une de ses faiblesses. Regina avait hésité à parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel, mais ses précédentes tentatives de mettre fin à leur relation -si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça- avaient toutes échoué. Même si elle s'était décidée à ne plus l'appeler, seulement après un jour ou deux, une familière sensation envahissait son corps et une fois de plus elle cédait à son addiction, après une plutôt courte et embarrassante durée d'abstinence.

Elle avait fini par croire qu'il était peut-être temps qu'un tiers donne son avis sur le sujet, puisque celui de Regina était totalement brouillé par l'attirante image que représentait une Emma Swan, nue.

Archie recula dans le fond de son siège, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, captant le regard de Regina « Je vois. » Le ton qu'il utilisait ne montrait aucun jugement. Pourtant, il fit une courte pause avant de remettre inconfortablement ses lunettes en position. « Et combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? »

« Depuis trop longtemps. »

La méfiance de Regina était apparente dans le nombre de détails limité qu'elle consentait à lui donner. Malgré le secret professionnel que se devaient de tenir les psychiatres, il y avait certains aspects de sa situation qu'elle préférait taire. Storybrooke était une petite ville dans laquelle les rumeurs se propageaient vite. En plus, Regina était certaine qu'Archie n'avait pas besoin de savoir ni le nom d'Emma ni depuis combien de temps elles partageaient le même lit pour pouvoir donner des conseils valides sur le sujet.

Archie soupira. « Regina, » commença-t-il mais s'arrêta une seconde devant son informité. « Puis-je vous appeler Regina ? »

« Je préférerais que vous ne la fassiez pas. »

Archie ne débattit pas son choix. « Je me dois juste de vous rappeler que vous êtes en lieu sûr ici; rien de ce que vous dites ici ne sortira de - » essaya-t-il mais fut immédiatement coupé par l'agitation grandissante de Regina.

« Je suis au courant de la loi, Docteur, » lança-t-elle, furieuse à l'idée qu'on puisse la traiter comme de la vermine. Regina avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur la loi de ce monde après qu'elle les ait tous ramené ici; dans cette ville, il n'y avait personne de plus qualifié qu'elle dans le domaine. Mais une fois encore, il était peut-être trop stupide d'attendre que ce mérite soit reconnu par une bande de personnages de contes de fée amnésiques. « Et si vous chérissez le confort et la sécurité que vous donne ce travail dans ma ville, j'espère que vous êtes assez intelligent pour ne pas le mettre en danger. »

La menace de Regina était assez explicite pour causer une gêne évidente au Docteur Hopper. Cependant, l'homme ne se démonta pas et retourna sur le sujet qu'il l'avait amené ici en premier lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez gagner de cette thérapie, Maire Mills ? » demanda Archie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres supposé encourager Regina à se confier. Mais il n'obtint d'elle qu'un sourcil relevé.

« Je croyais que ce serait plutôt évident. » répondit Regina. L'homme empiétait sur sa patience; son temps était précieux et elle commençait par croire qu'il était gâché par toutes ces questions inutiles. « J'ai besoin que vous me disiez comment arrêter. »

« Et vous êtes bien certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » s'indigna Regina, furieuse du manque complet d'aptitudes à écouter du docteur. Elle avait peut-être fait une grave erreur en désignant quelqu'un d'aussi inutile à ce poste; il était clair qu'Archie ne savait pas mieux gérer la situation qu'elle.

Mais une fois encore, c'était elle qui avait été assez stupide pour croire que quelqu'un comme Archie avait assez de connaissances sur le sexe pour lui donner des conseils. Regina avait compris depuis longtemps la portée limite que les livres pouvaient avoir; l'expérience était un bien meilleur outil et il était douteux que l'homme en face d'elle en avait eu assez sur le sujet.

Malgré le ton impardonné de Regina, le Docteur Hopper resta calme. « Je demande simplement parce qu'il semble que si vous en êtes incapable, il y a peut-être une part de vous qui vous en empêche. Si vous avez un attachement émotionnel à cette personne, la clé de la séparation serait de définir la raison qui forme ce lien en premier lieu. »

Les doigts de Regina se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil dans le but de ne pas étouffer directement l'homme en face d'elle. Elle voulait simplement des réponses, pas une sorte d'exploration profonde des mécanismes de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un docteur pour lui montrer le désastre qu'elle était vraiment; elle avait un miroir pour ça. « Mes émotions ne jouent aucun rôle là-dedans, je vous assure » commença Regina, irritée qu'il suppose une chose pareille. « Ce que nous avons est purement physique comme l'est mon attachement à la peine que l'on se cause mutuellement. C'est une addiction malsaine et dangereuse, Dr. Hopper, rien de plus. »

Archie semblait réagir différemment de ce qu'attendait Regina parce qu'après qu'il eut ingéré l'information, il se raclât la gorge et commença « Malgré le tabou qui a été placé sur les relations sexuelles déviantes de la norme, d'après ma compréhension, le sadomasochisme entre deux adultes consentants peut être une sorte d'échappée thérapeutique du stress, de la culpabilité ou même - »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu. » La dernière chose que Regina voulait entendre était Archie Hopper lui expliquant ses tendances sexuelles de façon rationnelle; elles étaient agréables, fin de l'histoire. Elle ne donnait pas d'importance à pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais outre ça, il était complètement à côté de la plaque et ça avait le don de la frustrer. « Ce que l'on s'inflige n'est pas ce que je considère dangereux, Dr. Hopper; c'est le fait que je le fais avec elle. »

Archie commença à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et Regina souhaita immédiatement pouvoir remonter le temps pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher d'être assez stupide pour utiliser un pronom personnel de genre. Tous les habitants de la ville étaient au courant de combien elle et Miss Swan se détestaient; une simple réflexion pouvait mener à la vérité et Archie était, malheureusement, très réfléchi. Le visage de Regina se noircit en un instant, une menace silencieuse derrière des yeux onyx qui le défiaient de commenter cette nouvelle découverte. Cependant, il n'était pas si stupide.

« Je vois. » répondit Archie avec un ton bien plus doux maintenant. « L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle essayer parler de votre situation ? »

« Pourquoi ciel voudrais-je faire ça ? »

Archie sembla surpris par sa réponse. Ses sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'il expliqua, « Si vous vous sentez mal sur la nature de votre relation, ce serait mieux que vous exprimiez vos inquiétudes à votre partenaire- »

« Elle n'est pas ma 'partenaire' et ce n'est pas une 'relation', » lui dit Regina férocement, l'incompréhension la mettant mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elles faisaient était assez compliqué; elle n'avait pas besoin que ça devienne pire en étant mal défini par la personne à qui elle avait décidé de se confier. « C'est une addiction, purement et simplement; une addiction dont j'aimerais me débarrasser. Donc si vous avez fini de donner un sens à mes actions inconscientes, j'apprécierais que vous me prescriviez quelque chose, peu importe ce que vous donnez aux addicts, et je prendrais congé. »

Le visage d'Archie fondit en sympathie; Regina exerça une quantité incroyable de self-control pour ne pas arracher le regard de son visage avec l'objet lourd le plus proche. « Je suis désolée, mais il n'existe aucune pilule magique pour ce que vous expérimentez. Si vous voulez vraiment mettre fin à votre rel- ah, arrangement, je vous suggère de parler avec elle. Peut-être que si elle partage les mêmes inquiétudes- »

La patience de Regina avait atteint ses limites. Elle se leva abruptement, le mouvement rapide coupant le Dr. Hopper dans sa phrase. Elle lissa sa veste comme pour se donner plus de contenance qu'elle n'en avait en cet instant.

« C'est une perte de temps, » lui dit-elle, totalement irritée par son manque de serviabilité. « Si parler est la meilleure solution à laquelle votre faible cerveau est parvenu, je crois qu'il est préférable que j'arrête de perdre mon argent avec ces bêtises.

Archie essaya de la stopper mais, évidemment, il fut ignoré. Regina quitta son bureau, étant déjà décidée. Quand le Maire gagna la rue, elle était surprise de voir que ses mains tremblaient. Les cachant dans ses poches, Regina laissa échapper un long souffle et regarda la route qui menait au bureau du Sherriff.

Le besoin de voir Emma et de relâcher toute cette frustration avait un effet sur le corps de Regina qui dépassait toute santé d'esprit. C'était presque hilarant que le Dr. Hopper puisse penser que tout ça serait réglé à l'aide d'une simple conversation. Outre le fait qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient jamais réussi à prononcer ne serait-ce que deux mots l'une envers l'autre qui n'étaient pas teintés de haine, peu importe ce qui faisait que cette folie continuait ne pourrait se résoudre avant que Regina ne trouve un autre moyen d'évacuer son stress et sa frustration.

Parce que Regina était certaine que c'était la racine de son problème. Après tout, c'était absolument inimaginable que ça puisse être quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 2- Les menottes

Regina avait perdu la bataille contre elle-même.

Encore pire, elle avait perdu la bataille contre Emma. Son incapacité à se contrôler avait alimenté son envie de dominer la femme de laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à rester éloignée. Mais sa tentative d'utiliser les menottes d'Emma sur elle s'était retournée contre elle de manière plutôt catastrophique et maintenant, c'étaient les poignets de Regina qui étaient maintenus à la structure du bureau de la Sherriff. Emma pouffa contre son cou, de plus en plus amusée par la furie de Regina.

« Détache-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle, son visage de plus en plus rouge de honte à cause de son échec. Regina se débattit mais sans succès. « Maintenant ! »

Malgré sa colère, Regina sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge au moment où des ongles lui griffèrent le long de la cuisse, montant sa jupe crayon jusqu'à sa taille dans le même mouvement. Quand les doigts d'Emma effleurèrent la matière noble de sa culotte, Regina frémit d'anticipation, involontairement, furieuse de ne pouvoir cacher l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. C'était vraiment une sorte d'addiction mais c'était seulement lorsqu'elles se séparaient que Regina se détestait. Pourtant maintenant, une part d'elle se délectait du sentiment de liberté que ça apportait à son esprit torturé, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle se sente piégée dans cet engouement inattendu. La contradiction la rendait brutalement folle.

« Tu sais, » commença Emma d'une voix basse, sa respiration chatouillant l'oreille de Regina. Elle déplaça alors sa main sous les dessous en dentelle noirs du Maire, « Pour quelqu'un qui rabâche que je ne fais pas mon travail 'correctement', tu sembles déterminée à être celle qui l'interrompt constamment. »

Elle colla son corps à Regina en un mouvement vif, plaquant le dos du Maire contre le bureau tellement fort que sa colonne vertébrale en était douloureuse. Un gémissement se forma dans la gorge de Regina alors qu'elle oubliait que ça ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait initialement prévu. Emma prit violemment son visage de sa main libre, obligeant Regina à la regarder. « J'ai presque envie de te laisser ici pendant que je finis la paperasse, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent dangereusement. « N'essaye même pas- »

« Pourquoi ? » rit Emma, cruellement, un doigt seul fermement appuyé contre son clitoris, ce qui lui fit perdre la tête et battre son cœur. « Parce que toi, tu me traites avec plus de respect peut-être ? Je suis presque ta putain, Regina. »

Le maire se tortilla, sa respiration haletante alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler assez de contenance pour répondre. Emma avait toujours su comment lui donner du plaisir; elle l'avait toujours touché comme si elle connaissait son corps depuis des années, ce qui donnait à Emma une arrogance probablement légitime, pourtant Regina la détestait tout autant puisque, contrairement à elle, il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir faire de même à la femme pressée contre elle.

« Ce titre suggérerait un paiement, ma chère » dit Regina après un moment d'hésitation, ses hanches se balançant désespérément vers Emma pour tenter de recevoir plus de plaisir. Mais le Sherriff avait décidé qu'elle ne le méritait pas pour le moment puisqu'elle s'éloigna juste assez pour rendre Regina complètement folle. Elle grogna son mécontentement et, comme prévu, fut complètement ignorée.

« Mon paiement, c'est du temps avec Henry. » répondit Emma, comme si il était inconcevable que Regina n'avait pas réalisé ce à quoi elle renonçait pour avoir ses moments de désastre et de passion. Mais c'était ça une addiction, non?; ne pas voir ce qu'on sacrifie pour l'avoir? C'est plus simple de se plonger dedans inconsciemment, et, en ce moment Regina se sentait effectivement plutôt légère alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle. C'était un sentiment tellement dangereux et plaisant à la fois.

« T'as vraiment pas remarqué ? » demanda Emma, son regard sondant l'expression de sa captive. « C'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine que tu l'autorises à rester dormir chez moi, juste pour qu'il ne soit pas là lorsqu'on crierait de plaisir plus tard dans la nuit. » Regina avait une bonne répartie à ça, mais elle ne dit rien parce qu'à ce moment, Emma relâcha son menton, ses doigts commençant à caresser le creux de sa gorge. Regina déglutit difficilement, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, Emma ressemblait à un prédateur.

« Mais je comprends, tu sais » continua-t-elle, en suivant des yeux le chemin qu'empruntait son doigt. « Moi aussi la dernière chose que je veux que le gosse entende c'est ce qu'on se fait. En plus c'est différent avec moi, non ? De ce que tu faisais avec Graham. » Sans prévenir, les doigts d'Emma se refermèrent sur la gorge de Regina et le Maire haleta, sa vision commençant à se brouiller avec la réalité, brumeuse et incertaine. Bien qu'elle le puisse, elle ne lutta pas, préférant plutôt s'abandonner au sentiment qui la séparait de tout raison. « Parce que ça devait être plus facile de pas faire de bruit sans violence. »

Emma relâcha sa prise pour que Regina reprenne son souffle pendant que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans son cou. Regina lâcha un cri de plaisir, ses ongles pénétrant la peau d'Emma tandis que la douleur éloignait les démons de son esprit. Emma changea de côté quand elle eut fini, sa langue caressa doucement le bleu sombre qu'elle venait de faire. L'intimité de la situation surpris Regina, mais elle frissonna d'approbation, étonnée d'apprécier la sensation. Pour un grand nombre de raisons, c'était sûrement dangereux. Mais elle préféra ne pas y penser, justement.

« C'est seulement pour ça que tu fais ça, alors ? » demanda Regina doucement, ses yeux se fermant et son cœur battant à toute allure. Elle essayait désespéramment d'ignorer le fait que cette information lui retournait l'estomac. Elle s'enfonçait, se noyait dans quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle détestait en vouloir davantage. « Pour passer plus de temps avec Henry ? »

En réponse, Emma rit; c'était rempli de haine de soi et de tristesse. La quantité d'émotions, brutes, dans le ton qu'elle prit atteignit Regina en plein cœur. « Crois-moi » commença-t-elle d'une voix féroce tandis que ses doigts s'emparèrent des dessous de la brune, sa prise ferme alors qu'elle tira brutalement les hanches de Regina contre les siennes, les connectant de la seule façon qui semblait avoir un semblant de sens pour elles. « J'aimerais _tellement_ que ça soit la seule raison. »

Regina avait une question sur le bout de la langue, mais elle fut avalé par une vague de passion et de fureur quand Emma lui vola le dernier souffle qu'elle possédait. Regina se débattit, désirant posséder de tout son corps tout ce qu'Emma était. Mais elle resta coincée à la merci de celle dont les pouvoirs l'avaient effrayé depuis la naissance, ayant toujours su que le jour viendrait où elle détruirait tout ce qu'elle était.

La défaite, s'amusa-t-elle silencieusement, était étonnamment plaisante.

Emma tomba à genoux, aux pieds de la brune, une position qui aurait dû réjouir Regina d'un pouvoir qu'elle possédait autrefois. Pourtant, quand Emma repoussa la matière qui couvrait le corps de Regina, la réalité refit surface, frappant Regina avec une telle clarté que le brune s'éloigna frénétiquement de la femme en dessous d'elle. « Non. » lui dit-elle solidement, la fermeté de son ordre cachant la peur qui l'avait soudainement gagné. Ce que voulait faire Emma était bien trop intime et elles franchiraient une ligne que Regina avait pourtant bien pris soin de définir.

Mais cette fois comme toujours, Emma n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

« Je déteste tes règles, elles sont stupides. » lui dit Emma sans aucun ton d'excuse pour ce qu'elle était en train de la forcer à faire. Des ongles se plantèrent dans ses cuisses, laissant des traces rouges sur leur chemin. La tête de Regina retomba en arrière sur le bureau en métal, ses joues rouges d'excitation et de colère. Elle détestait Emma, de tout son être, pourtant même ça ne semblait plus réel. Tout était devenu flou, déformé alors qu'elles transformaient quelque chose de honteux en un érotisme dangereux et addictif qui les éloignait de la vérité qu'elles enterraient sous la douleur.

« Arrêtez, Miss Swan. » Regina bougea pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Emma mais la force n'était pas de son côté. Elle fut rapidement stoppée contre le bureau.

« Dis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Un grognement échappa Regina mais puisqu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps la capacité d'intimider le Sherriff, elle rencontra un regard déterminé. « Je ne m'abaisserait jamais à te demander _quoi que ce soit, _même si tu étais la dernière personne sur Terre. » lui dit-elle furieusement, « Tu es à mes pieds. »

« Et bien c'est dommage. » commença Emma, sa voix pleine de désir, pas du tout affectée par les insultes qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le centre de ses cuisses, le trouvant humide d'excitation, malgré ce que la brune tentait de nier avec ferveur; et pendant qu'Emma écartait ses jambes, Regina prit une inspiration frémissante, s'agrippant tellement fort à la structure du bureau que ses phalanges blanchirent. « Parce qu'aussi déglingué que ça puisse paraître » finit Emma, son souffle chaleureux chatouillant la peau de la zone sensible de Regina, forçant la brune à se mordre la lèvre pour ravaler un grognement « Je commence à vraiment apprécier être à tes pieds. »

« Emma, n'essaye même pas- ! »

Son appel fut ignoré. Regina s'entendit crier lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche d'Emma contre elle, furieuse au-delà de toute pensée saine qu'elle puisse lui avoir désobéi. Pourtant, quand Emma relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur une de ses mains et que cette dernière se fourra dans un lit de cheveux blonds, au lieu de la repousser brutalement comme elle pensait le faire, Regina s'en servit pour rapprocher encore plus Emma d'elle. Les sensations qu'Emma lui administrait semblaient l'avoir déshabiller de toute santé mentale tandis qu'elle leva sa jambe sur le bureau pour laisser plus d'espace à Emma. C'était comme si Regina avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps, mais peut-être fallait-il s'y attendre, puisqu'il semblait que de toute façon, il ne lui appartenait plus complètement.

Cette fois-là, ce n'était pas violent ni brutal. Ça ne pourrait pas être qualifié de tendre non plus, vu ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans la manière qu'Emma avait de prendre soin d'elle quand elle lui donnait du plaisir, qui laissait penser qu'elle faisait plus attention à Regina qu'à elle à ce moment-là. Ce n'était jamais leur façon de faire, pourtant, Regina rapprocha ses hanches encore plus près du visage d'Emma, ses joues roses alors qu'elle chuchotait des louanges inaudibles.

Mais le moment d'extase fut soudainement interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte, le son les ramenant à la réalité de la façon la plus dure et impardonnable possible.

« Emma ? » demanda la voix timide de Mary Margaret derrière la seule chose qui les séparait de l'humiliation complète. Regina manqua de s'étouffer, son plaisir brutalement stoppé alors que la panique l'envahissait.

Emma s'arracha de Regina si vite qu'elle se ramassa par terre. « Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir, ce que Regina réprimanda silencieusement. Mais c'était sans compter le bruit lourd de métal contre métal qu'Emma avait fait en tombant. Le poing de Regina se ferma, irritée que les deux aient été aussi profondément stupides cet après-midi-là. Bon sang, ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver maintenant. Regina se demanderait bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, mais elle ne s'embêta pas plus puisqu'elle savait que la liste était très longue jusqu'à maintenant.

« Est-ce que ça va... ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Emma tandis qu'elle se releva rapidement, ses mains partout sur elle pour avoir l'air plus présentable. C'était sûrement futile vu le manque de temps qu'elle avait pour s'y attarder. Elle essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, montrant à Regina d'un seul geste son manque profond de classe. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment ce qui l'attirait chez elle. « Juste...attends 30 secondes ! »

La main libre de Regina trouva son débardeur blanc, ramenant furieusement Emma près d'elle. « Détache-moi ou sinon... » la menaça-t-elle, ne voulant pas être trouvée par _Blanche-Neige_, à moitié nue et menottée au bureau du Sherriff. Qu'elle mérite ou non cette humiliation, il n'existait pas de _mot_ qui puisse définir les dégâts que cela causerait à son esprit.

Emma prit la nuque de Regina, le geste censé la calmer, et colla son front au sien pour qu'elle puisse chuchoter sans être entendue : « Relax ». Pour une fois, Regina espérait trouver du confort en cet instant. Ce genre de choses étaient interdit aux méchants, alors Regina avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas rechercher cette sensation. « Je ne la laisserai pas rentrer dans cette pièce. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je ne _peux_ pas. » C'était en demander trop, particulièrement après qu'Emma ait réussi à détruire la plupart de ses défenses en une durée de temps dérisoire. Regina se sentait complètement nue, dans tous les sens du terme, et la vulnérabilité n'avait jamais été la meilleure solution pour accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. De toute façon, ça aurait été trop téméraire de faire ça.

« Et bien tu dois, parce que là, je sais pas où est la clé. »

« Qu- !? » se scandalisa Regina mais fut immédiatement tue par une main sur sa bouche, étouffant le reste de ses mots. Emma la regardait comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle avait été stupide et honnêtement, Regina ressentait la même chose. La situation allait de pire en pire et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Pourquoi manquait-elle tellement de self-control quand il s'agissait de cette femme ?

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » continua Mary Margaret, plus inquiète. Mais c'était Regina qui s'affola quand la poignée de la porte commença à tourner. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec- ? »

Emma se détacha de Regina en une seconde, sa main agrippant la poignée pour qu'_elle_ soit celle à ouvrir pour que Mary Margaret voit qu'elle allait bien par le petit espace qu'elle ouvrit. « Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, à bout de souffle et un peu troublée. Regina ferma les yeux et ravala un grognement; ce qu'elle était en train de faire dans le bureau aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe qui, même à ceux de quelqu'un aussi borné que Mary Margaret. « Je faisais juste...de l'exercice. »

Regina ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ses mains soient libres afin de l'égorger. Quelle genre d'excuse maladroite c'était ça ? C'était vraiment une bénédiction qu'Emma n'ait jamais accédé au trône, elle aurait été absolument horrible en politique.

Regina n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression de Mary Margaret pour deviner qu'elle était sceptique. « De l'exercice ? » répéta-t-elle. Elle fit une courte pause avant de demander « Seule ? ». Par le ton qu'elle utilisait, il était clair qu'elle ne le pensait pas, même si sa voix était montée de quelques octaves pour faire croire à une innocente question.

Pour être un soi-disant détecteur de mensonge, Emma ne savait sûrement pas mentir elle-même; sa pause était bien trop longue. « Je... »

« Il est là, c'est ça ? » Pour une mystérieuse raison, Mary Margaret semblait se réjouir que son amie cache un homme. Le visage de Regina devint aigri; elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir savoir les petites tendances hétérosexuelles de la blonde.

Cependant, Emma semblait simplement confuse par la question qu'avait posé sa colocataire. « Il...qui ? »

« Ton petit ami secret; celui pour lequel tu fais tout le temps le mur. Allez quoi, Emma, tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Emma vacilla au vu de cet hypothèse et Regina dut contenir un grognement d'avoir été prise pour la _n'importe qui_ d'Emma. C'était complètement ridicule. « Oh, uh- » commença Emma, qui fut cependant épargnée du mensonge alors que son amie l'interrompit, tout sourires et paillettes ce qui rendait Regina nauséeuse, comme à chaque fois.

« Je peux le rencontrer ? »

« Tu sais, là c'est pas vraiment le bon moment. » expliqua Emma sérieusement, tentant de faire passer un message, un peu plus appuyée contre la porte pour être sûre que Regina soit cachée. « Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh. » répondit Mary Margaret, hésitant jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble avoir compris. « _Oh_. Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas- »

« C'est pas grave » la rassura Emma. C'était probablement la situation la plus humiliante dans laquelle les deux ne s'étaient fourrées depuis longtemps. Regina s'appuya contre le bureau, désirant simplement en finir au plus vite. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine. « C'est de ma faute. J'ai oublié qu'on était censées déjeuner ensemble. Mais uh...on se voit au dîner, hein ? On pourra en parler, je te promets. »

Après plusieurs autres excuses embarrassantes et la confirmation qu'elles parleraient bien au dîner, Mary Margaret s'en alla enfin, permettant à Emma de fermer la porte sur ce qui aurait pu, sûrement, devenir une vraie catastrophe si ça ne c'était pas passé de cette façon. Emma soupira de soulagement avant de lancer un regard plein d'excuses à la femme qu'elle avait condamné à rester attachée pendant ce supplice. Regina n'avait _pas_ l'air ravie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, exactement ? »

Emma soupira lourdement, s'éloignant de la porte, parcourant d'une main ses cheveux rebelles. « Je sais pas. » admit-elle alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce jusqu'à son bureau pour chercher la clé parmi la pile de paperasse. Sa manière de travailler si désorganisée irritait Regina qui désapprouva; comment elle parvenait à faire quoi que ce soit avec cette montagne de bordel, elle ne comprendrait jamais. « Je penserai à quelque chose. »

« Tu ferais mieux. »

Emma, frappa son bureau quand elle se tourna vers Regina, irritée d'avoir été parlée comme à une vulgaire paysanne. « C'est seulement pour Henry que je mens. » répliqua-t-elle brutalement. « Crois-moi, j'en ai rien à faire de toi et de ta petite réputation. »

« Tu n'as aucune décence, c'est ça que tu veux dire. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise. »

Le visage d'Emma s'assombrit. « Continue, Regina. J'ai pas peur de te laisser là toute la journée. » Elle se tourna vers le désordre de son bureau, mais c'était seulement pour un court instant, vite frustrée. Elle manqua de tout jeter par terre. « Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te laisse encore me faire ça. »

Regina serra la mâchoire. C'était comme si elle avait été élevée par des loups ! Mais peut-être que ça valait toujours mieux que de l'avoir laissé aux mains de Snow. « Faire _quoi_, exactement ? »

« Me rendre cinglée. »

Regina aurait bien voulu trouver du réconfort qu'elle aussi avait brisé la santé de mentale de la blonde, mais au fond, il n'y avait rien de positif dans leur situation. Elles s'enfonçaient plus profondément de jour en jour dans quelque chose qui, ultimement, les détruirait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que, malgré la dangerosité de leur relation, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient sûre de pouvoir jamais trouver la force d'y mettre un terme.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 3- Des arrangements

Emma finit par trouver la clé sous une large pile de dossiers. Quand Regina fut libérée, elle s'acharna à avoir l'air au moins à moitié présentable devant le reflet de la fenêtre; elle avait une réunion dans une heure et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'y aller en ressemblant à une prostituée de coin de rue. Regina essuya le rouge-à-lèvres de son visage avec un mouchoir et remit ses cheveux en place. Bien que le résultat n'était pas convainquant, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment.

Emma l'avait regardé faire, accoudée au bureau de façon négligée et presque masculine que Regina aurait _bien_ voulu ne pas trouver attirante. « A quelle heure tu veux que je vienne chercher Henry ? »

Regina se retourna, ses sourcils relevés à cause de la question presque arrogante d'Emma. Elle se moqua presque d'elle mais se contint. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur cette situation la fit sourire cruellement lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Emma comme à une enfant colérique. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te laisserais le voir aujourd'hui ? »

« T'as pas eu ce que tu voulais. »

C'était dit si simplement, si factuellement que Regina s'en irrita. Emma croyait vraiment qu'elle était dépendante ? Même si une partie d'elle l'était vraiment, c'était totalement arrogant de la part d'Emma de le supposer. « Crois-moi, je peux survivre une nuit sans toi. »

Regina passa devant elle, contente de quitter Emma sans avoir fixer de réponse précise sur leur prochain rendez-vous, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, mais les mots que prononcèrent la blonde la stoppèrent dans son élan. « Tu peux_ vraiment_ ? »

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle que Regina tourna des talons, le visage sombre. Elle commençait à être fatiguée qu'Emma croyait avoir un semblant de contrôle, quand elles en avaient toutes les deux tellement peu que ce n'était même plus marrant. Mais une fois encore, peut-être que ça ne l'avait jamais été. « Vous voulez vraiment me revoir ? Parce que je vous jure, Miss Swan- ! »

« Oui, je le veux. »

La sincérité qui émanait d'Emma prit Regina par surprise, croyant que l'autre femme formulerait encore une réponse arrogante qui mettrait Regina dans tous ses états. Elle la dévisagea, complètement éberluée qu'Emma veuille en fait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. En effet, malgré le plaisir qu'elles se donnaient, Regina se demandait parfois si c'était réellement assez pour surpasser la haine qu'elles ressentaient. C'était la prise de conscience qu'Emma, pour une fois, ne semblait pas la détester qui empêcha Regina de former une réponse.

N'étaient-elles pas furieuse l'une contre l'autre, à peine quelques secondes auparavant ?

Emma haussa des épaules consciemment, secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle évitait tout contact visuel, ayant réalisé à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle avait affirmer son désir de continuer leur petit arrangement, malgré qu'il était toxique pour chacune d'elle. Mais elle passa outre et demanda à Regina: « Alors...tu veux que je passe le prendre à quelle heure ? »

« Je... » essaya Regina, la bouche à présent sèche. Elle regarda autre part alors qu'elle déglutit. C'était un échange tellement gênant, mais en même temps, tellement naturel. Le peu de sens que tout cela faisait les rendait complètement folles, mais Regina céda à la simplicité de cette complexité. Elle ne savait que faire d'autre. « Demain. » répondit finalement Regina. « Tu pourras dîner avec lui et venir me rejoindre une fois qu'il sera au lit. Assure-toi qu'il fasse ses devoirs avant de le laisser regarder la télévision. Et pas de- »

« Sucreries. » finit Emma pour elle. « Oui, je connais le refrain. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Regina se racla la gorge, s'éloignant d'elle. « Bien » confirma-t-elle en tirant sur sa jupe pour tenter tant bien que mal de récupérer un peu plus de contenance qu'elle n'en avait. Il y avait quelque chose de très profond dans leur échange qui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais n'ayant pas la force de ramener la conversation à la normale, elle continua: « A demain, alors. »

Elle se retourna et quitta le bureau du Sherriff sans permettre à la blonde de pouvoir répondre, ses pieds plus vifs qu'à l'habitude alors que son estomac vacillait d'une manière familière qu'elle préféra ne pas diagnostiquer. Alors qu'elle claqua la portière de sa voiture et autorisa ses yeux à se diriger dans la direction d'où se trouvait Emma, Regina comprit que sa santé mentale ne tiendrait pas le coup si tant est qu'elle essayait un jour de comprendre.

[x]

Le samedi était un jour de loisirs pour n'importe qui autre que Regina. Être Maire d'une ville remplie d'imbéciles en tout genre ne lui donnait pas le privilège d'un jour de congé. Mais après une bonne quantité de paperasse et une réunion avec le conseil municipal déterminant la nécessité d'une modification de zonage (ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'elle avait déjà tout crée de toute pièce dans cette fichue ville de toute façon), Regina quitta son bureau, après avoir prévenu son assistante. Elle voulait passer prendre Henry après l'école pour passer un peu de temps avec lui avant qu'Emma ne vienne le chercher pour la nuit. En effet, avec tous les récents événements, il semblait qu'elle manquait de temps pour materner Henry.

La culpabilité était une puissante motivation et récemment, la sienne l'avait rongé plus souvent que pas du tout. Le fait qu'elle était constamment occupée par son travail n'aidait pas, mais elle trouvait ça plutôt horrifiant de passer plus de temps avec Emma qu'avec son fils ces jours-ci. Ce n'était pas acceptable, dans tous les sens du terme, alors elle passa prendre Henry, l'arrachant à la lecture de ses comics avec la promesse de lui acheter un chocolat chaud et de passer du temps entre mère et fils.

Il semblait se réjouir davantage pour le chocolat que pour elle, mais Regina retirait ce qu'elle pouvait de leurs moments ces jours-ci, alors qu'ils se faisaient plus rares et espacés.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? » lui demanda Henry lorsqu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre chez Granny's, deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud sur la table que Regina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir ingurgiter. Il y avait une bien trop importante quantité de calories et de sucre dedans mais comme Henry aimait ça, Regina se fit un point honneur de mettre de côté son mécontentement et de boire une gorgée.

Sa question la surprit. « Comment ça ? »

Henry haussa les épaules et se balança inconfortablement sur son siège. Il était mal à l'aise quand il était avec elle en ce moment, et ça rendait le cœur de Regina douloureux, mais le Dr. Hopper avait dit que c'était seulement une phase alors elle essayait de l'ignorer, attendant patiemment le jour où tout redeviendrait normal. « Tu m'autorises jamais les sucreries d'habitude. » affirma-t-il, et c'était vrai. C'était le facteur de culpabilité; apparemment ça faisait faire n'importe quoi à Regina. « Et tu me laisses encore dormir chez Emma. Je croyais que tu la détestais. »

Regina se pinça légèrement les lèvres, inquiète par son attitude, et essaya de couvrir sa main de la sienne. « Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Son fils rejeta sa main. Regina essaya de ne pas montrer que ça l'affectait, mais quand elle retira sa main, c'était presque de manière nostalgique.

« Je veux pas que vous deveniez amies. » finit-il par admettre.

Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que sa relation avec Emma était _amicale_, mais elle demanda quand-même: « Pourquoi pas ? » Elle avait toujours cru que son fils voulait que l'entente soit cordiale entre ses deux mères pour qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec elle. Et malgré le bonheur sur son visage quand Emma venait le chercher, la raison à cela semblait plus importante, justifiant son mécontentement de la situation.

Henry hésita un instant, pas sûr de devoir le dire. Mais finalement, il la regarda, déterminé alors qu'il dit à sa mère: « Parce qu'elle va être confuse quand elle devra te défier et briser la malédiction; elle comprend même pas que ça fait partie de ton plan maléfique et ça va tout gâcher ! »

Regina le dévisagea un moment, essayant de pas être touchée par des mots que seulement sortis de sa bouche étaient blessants, et soupira. Elle semblait plus frustrée que patiente. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ces bêtises de malédiction ? Les contes de fées ne sont pas réels et je n'ai _pas_ de plan diabolique ou quoique ce soit ! J'essaye vraiment d'être patiente avec tout ça, mais tu commences à me blesser, Henry. Tu comprends ça ? J'essaye juste de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et j'aimerais bien que tu puisses le voir. »

Henry se sentait un peu honteux mais toutefois, il la regarda avec une certaine méfiance. Regina aurait bien voulu que ce soit injustifié mais il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Peut-être était-ce injuste de lui mentir de cette façon mais Regina était convainque qu'il était préférable qu'il ne sache rien de la vérité; c'était bien plus qu'un petit garçon ne pouvait gérer. Mais outre cela, il y avait une part égoïste en elle qui savait que si il savait,_ réellement_ savait tout le mal qu'elle avait causé, il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Et cela détruirait la seule partie de son cœur, le seul semblant d'amour qu'elle avait dans ce monde. Henry était tout pour elle; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.

La cloche sonna, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client et lorsque Regina se tourna, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle avait l'air éreintée. Elle s'arrêta au bar pour passer commande à Ruby, un café et un burger à emporter.

« Emma ! » s'exclama Henry lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur mère biologique, un sourire béat. Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre avant que Regina ne puisse l'arrêter alors qu'Emma paraissait bien trop occupée cette fois pour s'arrêter et converser, mais elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Hey, gamin ! » le salua-t-elle, lui faisant un câlin qui agita Regina, tentant de laisser de côté la douleur de jalousie dans son cœur. Elle l'avait élevé, aimé, s'était occupée de lui et pourtant il donnait tout ce qu'elle méritait à une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Ce n'était pas juste. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« On est sorti boire un chocolat chaud avec maman. »

« Wow. L'enfer a dû gelé, huh ? » s'amusa-t-elle, lui serrant l'épaule avant de faire face à Regina. Une atmosphère gênante s'empara de la pièce lorsque leurs regards se connectèrent, rappelant à Regina pourquoi elles ne se parlaient pas en dehors d'insignifiants échanges lors de leurs rendez-vous. « Maire Mills » salua-t-elle après un moment, ayant au moins la décence de ne pas utiliser l'informité de son prénom.

« Miss Swan » rétorqua Regina, les lèvres serrées. Elle prit en compte son apparence et nota: « Après-midi animé ? »

Emma soupira longuement, ayant l'air épuisée. « Vous n'avez _pas_ idée. » lui dit-elle sans élaborer sur le sujet; la criminalité à Storybrooke n'étant pas un sujet de conversation approprié devant un enfant de 10 ans. Au moins, Emma avait conscience de cela.

« Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas être en retard ce soir pour prendre Henry ? » demanda Regina, ayant besoin de confirmer leurs plans après avoir vu combien Emma était occupée. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit déçu par son manque d'organisation. « Ou les choses sont-elles trop- ? »

« Non, ça va aller; je serai là. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. » promit Emma, ce qui fit sauter de joie Henry. Regina regarda l'autre femme ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils avant de s'accouder au comptoir, ses yeux captant ceux de la brune au passage. « C'est le bazar là, mais je vais faire mon possible pour sortir de là pour 17h; ne vous inquiètez pas. »

« On pourra rejouer à Mario Kart ce soir ? » demanda Henry sur ses talons. « Je pense que je pourrais te battre cette fois; j'y étais pas loin la dernière fois ! »

Les sourcils de Regina se levèrent, mécontente qu'Emma utilise le temps qu'elle avait avec Henry pour pourrir son cerveau d'enfant avec ces bêtises. « Bien-sûr, gamin, tout ce que tu veux. » sourit Emma avant de lui rappeler: « Mais tu dois finir tes devoirs avant, d'accord ? Tu es trop malin pour avoir du retard à l'école. »

Henry avait l'air un peu déçu, mais accepta d'un hochement de tête.

« _Mario Kart_, Miss Swan ? » demanda Regina, la désapprobation colorant le ton de sa voix. Malgré la surprenante application de la règle des devoirs sans faire passer Regina pour la méchante, la brune était irritée de ne pas avoir été consultée pour l'autorisation. Si elle voulait vraiment jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec Henry, elle aurait pu facilement trouver quelque chose d'au moins un peu éducatif.

« Relax, c'est un jeu pour enfants. » rétorqua Emma, sans se donner la peine de contenir son agacement. « T'es pas tout le temps obligée d'être rabat-joie, tu sais ? »

Regina s'irrita et aurait bien une ou deux choses à dire sur le fait qu'elle pouvait enlever bien plus que de l'amusement mais Ruby les interrompit pour donner sa commande à Emma avant que la brune ne puisse répondre.

« Ton burger sera là dans une minute » lui expliqua la serveuse. Emma répondit avec un sourire et sortit son portefeuille de son jeans pour la payer. « Mais hey, » continua Ruby avec un ton plus léger et curieux alors qu'elle s'approcha d'elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que j'entends en ce moment ? Que tu aurais un petit copain pour la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il est- ? »

« Miss Lucas ! » s'exclama Regina, ses yeux se durcirent à la mention de tout _ça_ devant son fils. Ruby semblait offensée par l'interruption avant de poser ses yeux sur Henry, à quelques pas d'Emma, confus pas le changement soudain de ton de la conversation.

« Oh, hey Henry » le salua-t-elle, ayant au moins la décence d'esprit d'avoir l'air un peu honteuse. Emma et Regina partagèrent le même regard d'indignation; ce n'était pas du tout le genre de conversation à avoir devant un enfant. Ce n'était surtout pas un sujet qui avait besoin d'être au cœur de toutes les conversations et de la rumeur, pour un certain nombre de raisons désagréables.

« C'est quoi un rendez-vous ? » demanda Henry, curieux.

Regina commençait à avoir une migraine, mais heureusement, Emma réagit rapidement et donna un billet à son fils. « Tiens gamin, essaye de me gagner quelque chose dans la machine à donuts. J'y arrive jamais et tu es bien plus coordonné que moi ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il se rappelle que sa mère était là. Regina ne l'avait jamais laissé jouer sur cette machine pleine de microbes; elle la trouvait incroyablement insalubre avec toutes les petites mains pleines de microbes qui l'avaient déjà touché, mais quand Henry lui fit face, croyant qu'on lui dirait non, Regina se força à soupirer de défaite.

« Vas-y. » l'encouragea-t-elle. Elle avait du désinfectant pour mains dans son sac et puis, elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit là pour entendre la suite de la conversation. Elle savait qu'elle _non plus_ ne voudrait pas entendre la suite de la conversation, mais la curiosité de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Emma incita Regina à rester.

Lorsqu'Henry courut à la machine, son chocolat chaud oublié sur la table, Regina sortit des papiers de son sac pour faire croire qu'elle était occupée. Elle ne voulait pas que Ruby croit qu'elle s'intéresse aux affaires de la blonde, ça éveillerait des soupçons. Ruby avait peut-être une obsession malsaine pour le maquillage et les habits courts, mais Regina était assez intelligente pour ne pas la croire aussi stupide; elle avait appris il y a longtemps que sous-estimer les autres n'était pas quelque chose de sage, puisque, souvent, ils vous prennent par surprises et aux moments les plus inopportuns.

« Alors ? » pressa Ruby maintenant qu'Henry était parti. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, ses seins tombant presque de son haut. Regina dut contenir un grognement au vu du manque complet de dignité de la jeune femme alors qu'elle retourna à sa lecture. « C'est vrai ? »

« Je, uh... » balbutia Emma, lançant quelques regards vers Regina, remarquant combien elle essayait de paraître inintéressée pendant toute la durée de l'échange. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage curieux de Ruby, Emma se sentit mal à l'aise. « C'est Mary Margaret qui te l'a dit ? »

« Elle a juste dit que c'est ce qu'elle suspectait, mais pour quoi d'autre tu ferais le mur à heure du matin ? » demanda Ruby, gloussant un peu suggérant qu'elle savait _exactement _dans quelle genre de relation Emma était impliquée. Heureusement, elle ne savait pas les détails de cette relation; les choses qu'elles infligeaient à leur corps leur donnaient du plaisir, oui, mais c'était incroyablement vicieux. « Alors vas-y, crache le morceau; c'est qui ? Ma vie amoureuse est trop ennuyeuse en ce moment, je vis par procuration. »

« Ruby, une commande pour toi ! »

« Ah, attends une seconde, » dit Ruby avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre, allant lui chercher son burger. Quand elle revint avec la commande, Emma lui sourit. Elle essayait d'être amicale, mais il était clair que le fait que tout le monde s'intéresse à sa vie privée la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Regina connaissait la sentiment.

« Écoute, je vais te dire exactement la même chose qu'à Mary Margaret, » commença-t-elle, le sac de nourriture à la main. « Ce..._truc_ que je fais, peu importe ce que je fais, c'est pas vraiment officiel ou quoique ce soit. Je veux vraiment pas tout risquer en le disant maintenant, tu sais ? Mais je te promets que si ça devient sérieux, tu seras la première à être au courant, ok ? »

Ruby avait l'air déçue, mais Regina s'était calmée avec la réponse d'Emma. C'était non seulement vague, mais ça mettait également un terme à toute question que pourrait se poser qui que ce soit, au moins pour le moment. Mais dans une petite ville comme Storybrooke, les rumeurs se propageaient vite, et si Emma n'apprenait pas à être plus discrète sur leur arrangement, alors les questions continueraient. Regina se mâcha l'intérieur de la joue, se trouvant soudainement bien plus inquiète du fait qu'elle pourrait avoir à tout arrêter avec Emma pour sauver la face, alors qu'un jour plus tôt elle était chez le Dr. Hopper à chercher une sorte de remède.

Et peut-être que ce serait bien qu'elle en trouve un; peut-être que tout serait plus facile si elle pouvait laisser de côté ses désirs pour Emma et trouver une autre façon de relâcher la pression. Mais le problème c'était que Regina avait_ vraiment _une sale habitude de faire tous les mauvais choix dans la vie...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les follows et les reviews, à la base cette traduction était juste pour ma copine, mais je suis contente que vous en profitiez et que vous appréciez. Pas de fréquence pour les update...c'est quand je peux mais ça devrait suivre assez vite! Bonne lecture :)

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 4- Inquiétudes

« C'est complètement barré. »

Regina allait répondre par une remarque dégradante de plus concernant le manque total d'éloquence d'Emma mais vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger du sol sans d'atroces souffrances, elle n'eut pas la force d'être cruelle. A la place, elle répondit, légèrement sarcastique: « Bonne remarque. », son regard était fixé au plafond, le ventilateur toujours en marche au-dessus d'elle. Le mouvement la rendait un peu nauséeuse, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas se détourner de tout ce qui s'emparait, petit à petit, de sa santé mentale.

Emma était positionnée un peu n'importe comment sur le corps de la brune, sa respiration toujours aussi irrégulière après l'acte destructeur auquel elles venaient de participer. Bien que Regina n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ce genre de proximité, elle doutait qu'Emma ne puisse bouger sans s'infliger davantage de douleur elle aussi. Les deux femmes étaient meurtries, épuisées et avaient des bleus partout sur le corps. Regina suspectait aussi qu'une d'entre elle devait saigner, mais c'était quelque chose dont elle pouvait s'occuper plus tard.

« On devrait peut-être aller voir un psy. » suggéra Emma avec désinvolture, plaisantant un peu pour rendre le désordre qu'était leur situation un peu moins grave. Elle semblait cependant à moitié sérieuse, ce à quoi Regina soupira. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça.

« Ça ne marchera pas, crois-moi. »

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu- ? » commença à s'exclamer Emma, mais elle cria de douleur lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever un peu pour pouvoir regarder Regina, sa main agrippant son torse alors qu'elle retombait sur la brune. « Putain, Regina; je crois que tu as cassé une de mes côtes ! »

Regina se moqua, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle la corrigea: « Tu as sûrement juste un bleu. Ne sois pas si dramatique; c'est extrêmement repoussant. »

Emma grimaça et essaya quand-même de se relever avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. « Tu ne trouves jamais rien de ce que je dis attirant, donc excuse-moi si j'en ai _rien à faire_. »

Elle respira lourdement lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se positionner contre le mur, soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire souffrir son corps quand ça n'était pas suivi de plaisir.

Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le sol de la cuisine était parsemé de morceaux de vaisselles cassées, tombées par terre lorsqu'Emma avait amené Regina, dans un acte de passion, sur la table de travail, et maintenant cette dernière était persuadée qu'au moins quelques uns de ces morceaux étaient partiellement rentrés dans sa peau.

Cette fois, c'était devenu complètement hors de contrôle; _bien plus_ que d'ordinaire.

« On doit arrêter de faire ça. »

Emma baissa son regard sur elle, fronçant des sourcils alors qu'elle parcourut inconsciemment les plaies que Regina avait fait sur sa peau avec ses ongles. C'était presque nostalgique, comme si elle essayait désespéramment de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elles avaient été faites. « Tu veux dire totalement, ou la partie violente ? ». La question rencontra seulement un soupir mais ça n'empêcha pas Emma de dire la vérité. « Parce que je sais pas si on est capable d'avoir des rapports sexuels comme des gens normaux, Regina. On est trop abîmées. »

Regina aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire qu'elles devraient tout arrêter, puisque ça aurait été la chose intelligente à faire, mais pour dire vrai, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles pourraient jamais complètement se séparer. Leur passion était devenue une routine, et la perdre la dévasterait. Le chaos d'Emma était devenu aussi habituel qu'un café au petit-déjeuner et, honnêtement, Regina avait toujours détesté le changement. C'était sa vie désormais.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle, sachant que de toute façon vu l'état actuel de leur corps, ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour penser à une solution. Décidant de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment, Regina commanda à Emma: « Aide-moi à me relever. »

Emma sourit du coin de la bouche, jouant à un jeu avec lequel Regina savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas la patience. « Ça dépend; tu vas enfin admettre que c'est moi qui ai le contrôle ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant allusion à un débat qu'elles avaient souvent lors de leurs étreintes pendant lesquelles elles luttaient pour avoir raison. « Parce qu'il faut que je te dise, ton délire de croire être l'agresseur commence à devenir hilarant au point où on en est. Je veux dire, regarde-toi ! »

Regina, irritée, se demanda comment elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un d'aussi pompeux d'arrogance. Elle soupira impatiemment. « Ton délire d'avoir le pouvoir vient seulement du fait que tu es plus forte que moi physiquement. Ne confondez pas ça avec du contrôle, Miss Swan. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui décide de quand nous nous voyons, et non le contraire ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'envoyais un message à 3h du matin en te disant de venir chez moi et de me baiser toute la nuit, tu le ferais sans aucune hésitation, alors arrête. » rétorqua Emma, Regina aurait apparemment appuyé sur un point sensible. Si elle avait eu la force, elle aurait sûrement jubilé. Mais vu comment elle peinait à bouger après ce qu'Emma lui avait fait, elle répondit avec la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Crois-moi, jamais je ne coucherai dans ce taudis que tu appelles maison, même sous la menace d'une arme à feu. »

Emma haussa les sourcils en réponse. « Et si j'appelais d'une chambre d'hôtel super chic ? » lui lança-t-elle, lisant bien, de façon presque énervante, entre les lignes. Regina _détestait_ ça chez elle, entre bien d'autres choses.

Regina laissa échapper une longue bouffée d'air, sa patience complètement épuisée. « Aide-moi juste à me relever. » demanda la brune, changeant de sujet parce qu'elle ne préférait pas donner raison à Emma. Ses chevilles n'avaient pas besoin d'enfler encore plus.

Le Sherriff supposa quand-même qu'elle était victorieuse et jubila: « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors. »

Regina la foudroya du regard, abandonnant l'idée de recevoir de l'aide; ça avait été probablement idiot de le demander en premier lieu, vu avec qui elle était. « Cette arrogance est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne t'aime pas. » l'informa-t-elle avant de serrer les dents en essayant de s'asseoir. Mais elle cria lorsqu'une intense douleur se fit ressentir dans tout son corps, se repliant sur ses coudes.

La manière d'agir d'Emma changea complètement. « Merde, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète alors qu'elle rampait vers elle, écartant les bout de verres sur son chemin pour pouvoir s'agenouiller près de le brune. Elle toucha délicatement son bras, la tendresse du geste mettant Regina mal à l'aise. Elle la repoussa.

« Je vais _bien_. »

« Ouais, tu as l'air d'aller bien. » répondit Emma avec sarcasme. « Sérieusement, arrête d'être aussi bornée deux secondes et laisse-moi t'aider; je... » mais elle se tut, ses yeux s'agrandissant après qu'elle l'ait assis, essentiellement à l'insu de la brune qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'être dorlotée. « Merde Regina; je crois que tu saignes. » La main d'Emma se déplaça dans son dos après avoir remarqué du sang sur le sol et Regina grimaça à son passage. Quand le Sherriff retira sa main, Regina pouvait voir qu'elle était couverte d'une bonne quantité de sang.

« Merde, » soupira la blonde, de la détresse sur le visage avant d'essuyer sa main sur sa cuisse nue. « Je pense qu'un morceau de verre t'a transpercé. Attends, bouge pas. Je vais chercher une serviette ou quelque chose. Tu peux te tenir droite ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. » rétorqua Regina, irritée par l'inquiétude d'Emma à son sujet. « Et je doute que la plaie soit mortelle, donc si ça ne te pose _pas_ de soucis, tu peux m'aider à me mettre debout pour que j'aille prendre une douche, je me sens dégoûtante. »

Emma la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement cinglée. « Regina, on dirait que tu viens de passer sous un camion- »

« Toi aussi. » ricana la brune, mais Emma ne l'écoutait pas.

« -tu peux même pas tenir debout toute seule, et tu saignes putain. La _dernière_ chose que je vais faire là, c'est te laisser toute seule; et juste pour info, tu te trompes si tu crois pouvoir prendre une douche sans aide là. »

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent à l'insinuation, de plus en plus furieuse avec chaque mot que prononçait Emma. « Tu ne restes pas pour la nuit. » lui dit-elle férocement. Emma avait souvent dépassé les limites, mais là ce serait aller bien trop loin.

« Comme tu veux. » rejeta la blonde, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien si elle essayait de débattre avec elle à ce moment-là. « Mets tes mains autour de mon cou et accroche-toi, d'accord ? Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement pour que ça te fasse le moins de mal possible. »

« C'est marrant venant de toi. » marmotta Regina dans sa barbe, mais Emma l'ignora alors elle soupira, s'affairant à la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié.

Emma l'aida à se relever doucement, causant seulement un peu de peine à Regina, attentive à ne pas aggraver la plaie. Elle, toutefois, ne dut pas faire attention à ses propres blessures, puisque quand elle se redressa, elle lâcha un cri de douleur, se reposant un peu sur le flanc de Regina pour pouvoir l'endurer.

« Emma ? » demanda Regina, incapable de cacher son inquiétude. Elle avait oublié un instant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir et avait probablement posé trop de poids sur ses côtes. Mais Emma pouffa de rire à peine remise, pour prendre la situation plus à la légère.

« Tu connais mon prénom ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, jugeant la question trop indigne pour répondre, même si c'était pour plaisanter. Elle était certaine qu'Emma comprenait qu'elle utilisait les formules de politesse pour établir une distance entre elles et de toute façon, si le sujet était abordé, leur interaction pourrait devenir trop personnelle.

Emma fit une autre pause pour rassembler assez de contenance avant d'inspirer un bon coup, se séparant de Regina pour tenir sur ses deux pieds. « Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, on devra s'en tenir au SM léger. » rigola Emma en grimaçant un peu alors qu'elle massa ses côtes. Elle se reprit cependant lorsqu'elle remit une main sur la blessure de Regina. « Je crois que le saignement s'est arrêté. » nota-t-elle, semblant soulagée que ça ne soit pas aussi grave qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. « Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? »

« Ça ira. » assura Regina. Oui, chaque pas serait une torture, vu qu'on aurait pu croire que son corps avait été le punching-ball personnel d'Emma, mais ce n'était rien qu'elle puisse gérer. Elle n'avait juste pas voulu se lever sans aide parce que cela aurait pu aggraver encore plus sa blessure. Heureusement, il semblait que la pire chose qui découlerait de cet ébat était une ou deux cicatrices et quelques jours de boitement. « Et il me semble qu'on n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit de SM, léger ou autre. » ajouta-t-elle après coup.

« Les menottes. » lui rappela Emma, mais haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment ce que comprenait ou non le sadomasochisme. « Je sais pas. J'ai surtout dit ça parce que tu serais sexy dans le costume. »

Malgré elle, Regina rit. Bien que ça lui fasse un peu mal à cause de son corps battu et de façon surprenante, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait ri. « Seulement dans vos rêves, Miss Swan. »

Emma se contenta d'un sourire narquois, une indication silencieuse qu'elle rêverait _sûrement_ de cela cette nuit.

Quand elles entrèrent enfin dans la salle de bain, Emma aida Regina à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire en porcelaine. Cette dernière l'autorisa sans protester, mais seulement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas évaluer les dégâts sur son dos elle-même. En plus de cela, Regina savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'Emma pour nettoyer la plaie; elle ne pouvait pas atteindre la blessure et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'elle s'infecte. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau, Emma l'encouragea avec douceur à se tourner un peu de côté pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mieux inspecter la plaie.

« Alors c'est comment ? »

Emma fit une longue pause pour avoir le temps de bien déterminer l'ampleur des dégâts. « Ça a pas l'air très profond, mais tu auras une cicatrice. » Regina soupira doucement. C'était ce qu'elle pensait mais c'était toujours dur à entendre. La plupart de ses cicatrices étaient mentales puisque Regina avait toujours réussi à garder une peau immaculée grâce à la magie. Mais maintenant, _ici_, elle n'avait plus trop le choix sur ce sujet. Tout de même, une part d'elle était reconnaissante parce que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Emma humidifia un gant de toilette dans le bain avant de le frotter délicatement contre son dos. Regina grimaça mais se promit de n'émettre aucun son. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi quand elles avaient mis sans dessus-dessous sa cuisine pendant leur tornade de passion, et oui, ça avait _vraiment_ valu le coût. Malgré le résultat, la façon dont elles y étaient parvenues avait été extrêmement érotique et Regina en avait dégusté chaque instant. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se laissait aller comme ça et bien qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait que c'était possible uniquement en présence d'Emma, ça restait quand-même une sensation très libératrice.

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda la blonde soucieusement, le ton qu'elle utilisait bien plus délicat que d'ordinaire. Regina secoua à peine la tête, se trouvant silencieuse alors qu'elle se concentrait étrangement bien trop sur la nature réconfortante des mains d'Emma sur elle. Pendant que le Sherriff nettoyait sa plaie, son autre main avait trouvé une place sur la hanche de Regina, son pouce traçait des cercles sur sa peau. Emma la touchait comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose à manipuler avec précaution et respect. C'était entièrement déroutant.

Cependant, malgré le bien que procurait ses mains sur elle, l'estomac de Regina se resserra. Elle allait lui dire d'arrêter mais soudainement, ses mains n'était plus en contact avec sa peau. « Rentre dedans. » lui ordonna-t-elle, pointant le bain du regard pour l'encourager. « J'ai enlevé presque tout le sang, mais je pense que ce serait mieux que tu baignes ta plaie. »

« Et tu sais ça de ta formation médicale, c'est ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Regina, tentant d'établir une certaine distance entre elles, puisque c'était une situation bien plus facile à gérer que leur précédente intimité. Emma avait remis ses mains sur elle, l'aidant à aller dans le bain, mais Regina les repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée à ce moment-là; ça lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle savait mieux tapies dans l'ombre. « Je peux le faire moi-même, » rétorqua Regina, décidant détester la sensation d'être choyée. Elle avait juste de sévères bleus sur tout le corps, elle n'était pas une infirme.

Emma serra la mâchoire, agacée: « Tu sais, je me sens vraiment mal pour celui ou celle qui sera obligé(e) de prendre soin de tes fesses quand tu seras vieille et décrépie. Tu es un putain de cauchemar parfois. J'essaye juste _d'aider_, Regina. »

Regina lui jeta un regard de mépris et s'installa dans la baignoire. « Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas besoin et je n'ai pas _envie_ de ton aide » lui dit-elle, se reposant délicatement contre la paroi de la baignoire pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. « Alors, si tu veux, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain de l'étage pour prendre une douche avant de partir. » Bien que c'était formulé de cette façon, ce n'était pas une suggestion. Emma soupira lourdement, une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne. Fais-moi une faveur et ne glisse pas sur ta fierté quand tu sortiras du bain. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres d'agacement mais ne répondit rien alors qu'elle regardait Emma se relever de la baignoire. Elle avait juste besoin d'espace après l'intimité qu'elles venaient de partager lorsqu'Emma lui avait lavé le sang de son dos, et si le Sherriff avait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de décence, elle respecterait ça. Et si elle avait une santé mentale, c'est ce qu'elle _voudrait _faire elle aussi.

Elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre, oui, c'était indéniable au point où elles en étaient, mais elles ne pourraient jamais être _ça_.

En se détournant, Regina attrapa le shampoing. Mais une fois qu'elle en mit un peu dans sa main et qu'elle essaya de lever le bras pour le mettre dans ses cheveux, elle émit un grognement alors que son corps lui rappelait très douloureusement qu'elle avait été écrasée violemment contre le comptoir en marbre à plusieurs reprises. Emma s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et se retourna, incitant Regina à dire: « Non. » avant que la blonde ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« C'est dommage, » rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprocha encore une fois de la baignoire. Regina commençait à suspecter qu'elle faisait cela uniquement dans le but de l'irriter et elle était honteuse d'admettre que ça marchait. Il semblait que son self-control était absent dans beaucoup de cas ces temps-ci. « Avance-toi » lui demanda Emma alors qu'elle essayait de se glisser derrière la brune pour _aider_ la gamine qu'elle était. Regina la foudroya du regard en avertissement.

« Si vous tenez à votre vie, Miss Swan, sortez de ma salle de bain tout de suite. »

« Et si tu veux pas que je te prenne et te force _physiquement_ à bouger, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. » rétorqua Emma, bien trop déterminée à détruire le semblant de fierté et de dignité qui restaient à la brune. Elle fit un pas en avant. « Ne doute pas de moi, Regina. Je _vais_ le faire. »

Regina n'en doutait pas et c'est pour ça que son visage s'assombrit d'irritation, s'avançant contre sa volonté pour permettre à Emma de se positionner derrière elle. Au final, elle voulait se soumettre au moins d'humiliation possible.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Regina, de plus en plus irritée de la situation, surtout quand Emma plaça ses jambes sur ses côtés. Elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, même si ça aurait demandé bien plus d'efforts. Regina n'avait pas besoin et ne voulait pas de tout ça, alors pourquoi la forçait-elle ?

Cependant, la question la plus pertinente serait: pourquoi la brune ne faisait pas plus d'efforts pour lutter contre elle ? Quelques mots mal placés et des regards indignés n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce dont elle était capable. Mais comme toutes les choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser, Regina enfouit cette question dans le fond de son esprit, oubliée en un instant dans un endroit fait de pensées moins complexes.

« Je sais pas. Un peu parce que je me sens coupable, et un peu parce que je suis un être humain décent. » rétorqua Emma avec sarcasme pour cacher son honnêteté même si Regina n'était plus aveuglée par les nombreux mystères d'Emma Swan depuis un moment déjà. La brune voudrait bien parfois que sa perception de la blonde n'ait jamais changé, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un désir futile né d'une peur réprimée. « Quelque chose que tu ne seras _jamais. » _finit Emma, une pensée après-coup de mots murmurés pour irriter Regina, parce qu'il était véritablement plus facile pour elles de s'engueuler que d'avoir une conversation normale. Mais Emma soupira seulement alors qu'elle s'imbriqua derrière Regina, mettant une main devant elle. « Passe-moi le shampoing. »

La brune le jeta, la bouteille atterrissant dans l'eau près d'Emma. Alors que le liquide s'écrasa contre les parois de porcelaine et que la blonde leva les yeux au ciel, Regina soupira longuement de défaite. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle essayait encore; Emma ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui disait, alors penser différemment quand il s'agissait d'elles était bien stupide.

Et Regina Mills était certes beaucoup de choses, mais la dernière chose de laquelle elle voulait que _qui que ce soit_ la qualifie, c'était d'être stupide.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

La première partie de ce chapitre est sans doute une de mes préférées. Je pense qu'elle le sera aussi pour celles qui ne peuvent admettre certaines choses qu'avec une bonne petite engueulade (oui, c'est une sorte de dédicace) ;). Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions/commentaires...et merci !

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 5- Besoin

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot lorsqu'Emma lava les cheveux de Regina. Cette dernière préférait fixer le mur devant elle, ses yeux sur le joint entre les carrelages. Elle utilisait bien trop d'énergie à vouloir rester complètement immobile. Ses muscles étaient tendus, augmentant sa douleur dans le dos un peu plus après chaque minute de cette auto-torture. Mais c'était mieux que l'alternative parce qu'au moment où Emma passa le savon sur sa peau, Regina ressentit immédiatement l'irrésistible envie de se reculer et de se blottir contre elle.

Et ça, ça ne pouvait _pas _arriver.

Apparemment, il y avait une part d'elle qui avait besoin de cette sensation de proximité qu'elle s'était pourtant refusée depuis longtemps. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, une raison froide et protégée, et c'est pour elle que Regina cherchait à écraser ce stupide désir dès qu'il osait briller sur le confort qu'était la noirceur qui l'habitait.

C'était plaisant et pourtant, Regina agissait comme si c'était détestable, se relaxant même si elle ne s'autorisait pas à le ressentir. Et c'était réconfortant; une pensée qui l'effrayait outre mesure. Mais alors que Regina tentait d'ignorer tout ça, le silence entre elles continua, enveloppant la pièce d'une implicite tension.

L'air autour d'elle devenait oppressant, presque écrasant alors que les mouvements d'Emma devenaient de plus en plus lents, lui permettant de mémoriser chaque centimètre de la peau de Regina avec les plus grands soin et précision. Cette dernière pouvait sentir les yeux de la blonde sur elle, laissant à leur passage des trous brûlants qui transperçaient sa peau, la chaleur du regard d'Emma brûlant dans ses veines comme du feu. Et alors, quand l'inévitable et délicate pression des lèvres de la blonde se fit ressentir sur sa peau, Regina se trouva tremblante de besoin, sa noirceur remplacée par une lumière au moment où elle oublia, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre.

Le savon oublié dans l'eau, les mains d'Emma se posèrent contre sa peau olive, sa bouche brûlante sur chaque marque qu'elle avait fait. S'excusant presque pour ce que leur coûtait leur folie partagée. Regina sentit une main glisser vers le haut sur les bleus de ses côtes, et une autre dans ses cheveux, Emma l'encourageait à tourner sa tête un peu de côté. Sans hésitation, la brune se soumit, un petit son de contentement se formant au fond de sa gorge au moment où les lèvres de la blonde trouvèrent refuge dans le creux de son cou. Les doigts de Regina se resserrèrent, inconsciente qu'elle était désormais en train d'agripper les cuisses de l'autre femme. Emma se serra contre elle, la dorlotant presque, la chaleur de sa poitrine faisant contraste avec l'eau froide dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

« Arrête » ordonna Regina dans un moment de lucidité, sa respiration devenant haletante alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée par un moment qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû être en train de partager. Pourtant, au même moment, son corps se reposa en arrière contre Emma, désirant la sensation de tendresse que quelqu'un comme elle ne mériterait jamais mais recevait tout autant.

Il y avait quelque chose de troublant et de beau dans le fait qu'elles s'accordaient, s'amusa Regina, mais puisqu'aucune d'elles ne pensait avoir le droit d'être récompensée ainsi, elles le ressentaient plutôt comme quelque chose de forcé et d'artificiel. Ce qu'elles avaient, peu importe ce que c'était, ne devait pas exister. Mais peut-être que c'était la fausseté de ce choix qu'elles trouvaient si attrayante.

Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment pris les bonnes décisions.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

La confession était presque inaudible; les mots étouffés par la honte d'Emma au moment où elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Regina, respirant son odeur alors que ses doigts mémorisaient chaque forme de la femme qu'elle se devait de détester. On aurait presque dit que c'était douloureux pour elle de réaliser qu'elle désirait quelque chose d'autre que le tourment que Regina avait besoin d'exercer. Son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte, Regina aurait souhaité plus que tout ne pas comprendre ce sentiment.

« Emma, s'il te plaît... » Regina Mills ne suppliait personne, mais elle était tellement désespérée, noyée dans la sensation qui, elle le savait, les détruirait toutes les deux, qu'elle se retrouvait désormais sans inquiétude ni fierté. Elle ne voulait plus faire les mauvais choix. « Si on fait ça- »

« On devra tout arrêter. » soupira Emma, du désespoir dans le ton qu'elle prenait alors qu'elle raclait délicatement ses ongles contre les tétons fermes de Regina. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient pressées à la base de son oreille, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner involontairement, dans un mélange de peur et d'anticipation. « C'est ça ? » Pour quelqu'un de si fort, de si féroce, Emma paraissait terriblement insignifiante en cet instant. Elle était piégée dans cette démence autant que l'était la brune, luttant pour une chance d'échapper à l'addiction qui les destinait à une inévitable destruction.

Et peut-être qu'Emma avait raison; peut-être que le fait de se rapprocher d'une manière qu'elles ne seraient pas en mesure de gérer émotionnellement, leur donnerait l'impulsion dont elles avaient besoin pour s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Sinon, ça les terrifierait sûrement au point de fuir tout ce qui n'était pas du côté de la peine. Et peut-être que si elle avait de la chance, Emma fuirait tellement loin que Regina n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de perdre son fils. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, non ?; de se sentir comme si elle avait retrouvé un peu de contrôle dans sa vie ? De ne plus être esclave de ses propres envies agonisantes ?

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent, tentant de stopper le sentiment méconnu qui se logeait dans son abdomen au moment où elle tourna la tête, reposant son front contre la femme qui lui offrait là l'échappatoire qu'elle avait recherché depuis si quelques temps. Et c'était alors, dans un moment de clarté et d'émotion débridée, qu'elle comprit ne pas réellement en vouloir.

« Non. »

Emma haleta lorsque des doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge, Regina l'ayant poussé en arrière pour pouvoir la plaquer contre la baignoire. Il y avait une flamme dans ses yeux; une colère indéniable brûlait le creux de son estomac alors qu'elle s'offensait de la chose qu'elle avait voulu faire elle-même depuis des semaines. « Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, » siffla Regina, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres d'Emma. « Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ma vie, d'y foutre le bordel, et d'ensuite t'en aller comme une sorte de héros pour finalement avoir eu le courage de tirer un trait. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Emma ne lutta pas contre sa prise, permettant à Regina de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait alors que ses yeux se plongèrent désagréablement dans les siens, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres de la blonde lorsqu'elle commença à s'étouffer. Regina était déroutée par la réaction et grogna son mécontentement, la prise sur le cou d'Emma se desserrant juste assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau. Malgré la tentation, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de la tuer.

Après qu'Emma eut inspiré quelques bouffées d'air, son sourire s'agrandit. « Tu as besoin de moi. » haleta-t-elle, une simple constatation qui ressemblait à une raillerie aux oreilles du Maire, contrairement à ses intentions initiales.

« Tu _m'appartiens._ » corrigea Regina férocement, ne voulant pas paraître faible. « Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie glorifié; un dont je ne veux pas encore me débarrasser. Ne surestime pas ton importance. »

Emma rit, mais son amusement était mêlé à la haine d'avoir été parlée de manière si désobligeante. « Tu as dit tout à l'heure que _tu_, madame je-n'ai-besoin-de-l'aide-de-personne, es allée voir un psy pour essayer d'arrêter tout ça » mentionna-t-elle, rappelant une déclaration que Regina aurait probablement dû taire. « Donc je crois... » Le poignet de la brune était soudainement fermé sur une prise mortelle, Emma utilisant la force qui avait toujours été en sa faveur pour prendre de contrôle de ses doigts sur sa gorge, le mouvement abaissant si vite le bras de Regina que la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps s'amplifia. Elle émit alors un fort cri de douleur. « Le fait que tu ne l'aies pas fait quand tu en avais l'occasion, montre _toute_ mon importance, Regina. »

Un grondement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle essayait furieusement d'éloigner Emma de sa main libre, mais en quelques secondes, elle fut plaquée contre son flanc. Elle grimaça de douleur à cause de la prise que le blonde exerçait sur son corps déjà meurtri, mais elle passa inaperçue ou fut ignorée. « Donc tu sais ce que je pense ? » continua Emma, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec toute la gravité du monde. « Je pense que, si tu veux vraiment que ce petit arrangement se poursuive, tu nous feras toute les deux une faveur en oubliant ta fierté deux secondes et en disant la fichue vérité. »

Regina la fixa, de la haine dans les yeux et du feu dans le ventre, honteuse d'avoir été ainsi exposée. Elle serra la mâchoire, résolument bornée alors qu'elle eut choisi de ne pas répondre. Ça rendait Emma folle de rage.

« Merde Regina; _dis_-le, c'est tout. » la secoua-t-elle dans une vague d'aggravation, faisant une fois de plus pousser un cri de douleur à la brune alors qu'elle haletait pour pouvoir respirer et endurer la peine. Les yeux de Regina se levèrent pour regarder Emma, sa propre colère commençant à s'accroître.

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?! » s'écria-t-elle, incapable de contrôler le volume de sa propre voix alors que son désespoir prit possession de son corps. « En quoi mon regard sur toi t'importe ? Ça ne change absolument rien ! »

« Peut-être que ça change rien pour toi, mais ça me donnerait une raison de rester, idiote » rétorqua Emma, sa patience et sa politesse oubliées depuis longtemps. « Soit tu le veux, soit tu le veux pas, mais tu dois faire ton choix; _maintenant._ »

Regina croyait avoir déjà été parfaitement claire sur son choix, mais puisque c'était quelque chose d'autre que voulait entendre Emma pour calmer ses doutes, la brune fut forcée de dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore le courage de dire. Parce que, connaissant Emma, elle pourrait partir sans jamais regarder en arrière, pas parce qu'elle le voudrait, mais parce qu'elle _saurait_ que c'était ce que Regina voulait. Alors, pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, la brune marmonna de mauvaise grâce sa réponse.

Ce n'était apparemment pas satisfaisant. « _Plus fort_. »

Déjà furieuse d'avoir dû admettre une de ses faiblesse et d'avoir été humiliée par la façon dont elle l'avait fait, Regina explosa. « Est-ce que ça te donne une sorte de satisfaction ? » lui cria-t-elle, se débattant furieusement avec la prise qu'Emma avait sur elle, l'envie de l'étrangler sans sentiment l'enveloppant complètement. « Est-ce que ça te donne l'impression d'être puissante, de savoir que quelqu'un comme moi a besoin de toi ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Parce que je peux t'assurer, très chère; c'est certainement pas parce que tu le mérites. Je suis juste une foutue masochiste, et tu es seulement la pire chose que j'aurais jamais pu espérer pouvoir me procurer. »

Emma ne dit rien en réponse. Elle la fixa juste un long moment, attendant patiemment que la brune se calme d'elle-même avant de relâcher enfin ses poignets. Regina continua de bouillonner, sa poitrine se levant et retombant rapidement alors qu'elle prenait de chaudes respirations, mais elle ne l'attaqua pas pour autant; au final, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour ça. Emma avait déjà gagné.

Mais le Sherriff ne jubila pas; elle ne sourit pas et n'avait pas l'air satisfaite de sa victoire. A la place, elle la regarda un long moment, le silence assourdissant la brune jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se mit enfin à parler, une simple phrase qui risquait de tout changer.

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

[x]

Le sexe était tellement meilleur après ça.

La colère qu'elles avaient parce qu'elles se sentaient piégées dans un mensonge s'était dissipée, leur permettant d'être soulagée de la culpabilité que ça leur avait souvent apporté. La dépendance qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre était toujours source de honte, mais maintenant elle ne germait plus que du désir de garder leur secret pour elles. Aucune d'elles ne voulait que la vérité éclate aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient l'utiliser pour les blesser, et alors que c'était une peur qu'elles avaient eu avant l'une de l'autre. Désormais, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient pendant leur acte passionnel, les deux femmes se savaient capables de donner la confiance de leur plus grande faiblesse à l'autre. La liberté de savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules était apparemment incomparable au sentiment de protection qu'elle leur procurait.

La douleur était toujours présente; la violence, la souffrance. Bien qu'elles n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, elles pensaient ne pas mériter le plaisir qu'elles recevaient, et souvent, elles se faisaient payer le prix pour pouvoir le mériter vraiment. La mentalité de tout ça n'était rien de moins que de la pure maladie, mais puisque c'était immensément personnel, c'était un sujet qu'elles évitaient d'aborder. Elles étaient quelque chose l'une pour l'autre, oui, mais de telles confessions étaient réservées à ceux qui étaient entièrement maîtres d'eux-même.

La violence avait cependant diminué. Aucune ne pensait plus devoir prouver que leur dépendance était un mensonge alors lorsqu'elles se mélangeaient, ce n'était plus une bataille pour cacher la vérité, mais simplement une façon de complimenter la noirceur qui résidait en elles. Elles se donnaient et recevaient autant l'une l'autre et Regina était ravie qu'aucune d'elles n'ait encore besoin d'incidents comme celui qui avait eu lieu dans sa cuisine. Bien que ça soit accomplissant, ça laissait un risque d'être exposé puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une infime quantité de mensonges qu'elles pouvaient inventer pour justifier les marques sur leurs corps battus avant que quelqu'un ne devine quoique ce soit.

C'était mieux ainsi, pensa Regina, d'être capable de cacher la vérité avec des hauts à manches longues et du maquillage bien placé, plutôt que le reste du monde ne remarque leurs côtes bleutées à chaque fois qu'elles bougeait ou boitait quand elles marchaient, puisque de telles choses étaient bien plus difficiles à cacher. La douleur, réalisèrent-elle, pouvait se faire ressentir sans aller dans de tels extrêmes.

Bien qu'aucune d'elles n'appréciait le fait d'être liée à quelqu'un dont la personnalité était si différente de la leur, d'une certaine façon, elles étaient parvenues à s'entendre. Elles désiraient toutes les deux le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'elles avaient perdu ou qu'on leur avait interdit, et pour rectifier cette perte par leurs actions, c'était devenu une habitude que Regina choisisse quand et que Emma choisisse comment. Bien qu'au début le Maire n'appréciait pas tellement la soumission, elle avait aussi réalisé qu'il était préférable qu'Emma ne lâche pas tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire au moindre de ses appels. Le contrôle était partagé entre elles selon les circonstances et résultait de cela un équilibre dont elles avaient toutes les deux besoin; et avec le temps, elles avaient appris à se réjouir également de leur rôle le plus faible.

En tant que ex Reine, Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre à genoux. Pourtant, après qu'elle ait forcé la blonde à sortir tôt du lit, un jour où la femme aurait pu dormir, Emma était venue à son bureau, de mauvaise humeur, arrachant sa ceinture de son jeans avant d'attacher rapidement les mains de Regina derrière son dos, en tant que protestation. Regina sourit seulement, permettant au Sherriff de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait avec son corps avant qu'un coup sur l'épaule la fit se mettre à genoux.

« Tu sais que j'aurais pu ne pas venir avant 10 heures ? » accusa Emma en essayant d'étouffer un bâillement alors qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon. Son regard était féroce, mais ses joues rougirent, incapable de cacher que la position de soumission de Regina l'excitait. Mais Emma n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle lui dit: « T'es impossible. »

Regina ricana en-dessous d'elle, une jubilation sans mot devant son propre pouvoir alors qu'elle regardait le Sherriff se déshabiller. Regina avait fini par comprendre que c'était quand elle était en colère qu'elle la trouvait la plus attirante. « Et c'est comme ça que tu récompenses ma méchanceté ? » demanda-t-elle, la piquant plus encore. « Je suis déçue de toi ma chère; je pensais que tu serais un peu plus créative. N'importe quel idiot peut attacher quelqu'un avec sa ceinture. »

« Oh, _crois_-moi, » rétorqua Emma alors qu'elle poussa son pantalon sur le côté, oublié dans un coin comme tout espoir de dormir. « Tu vas payer pour ça. » Elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux bruns, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière si vite qu'un petit cri de surprise quitta les lèvres de Regina. Emma se pencha vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. « Mais pas tout de suite. » railla-t-elle, sa respiration piquant les lèvres de Regina qui anticipait anxieusement ce qui allait suivre. « Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu _veux_. »

Emma poussa la brune avec tellement de force qu'elle faillit se renverser sur le sol. Elle réussit cependant à se stabiliser alors qu'Emma retirait le dernier vêtement qui séparait Regina de ce qu'elle désirait. Malgré l'irritation de la blonde d'avoir été réveillée, ça ne semblait pas être si mal qu'elle le laissait paraître, ses cuisses déjà luisantes pour preuve de son excitation.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me prépares ? » se demanda Regina tout haut, un ton moqueur qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne croyait pas Emma capable de vraiment la punir avec domination, alors que la brune commençait à apprécier ne pas avoir le choix. C'était quelque chose de nouveau mais de pas totalement surprenant, puisque le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur sa ville pouvait devenir parfois pénible. Alors, le temps de quelques moments volés par semaine, Regina se délectait de la chance qu'Emma lui donnait de relâcher tout ce stress. « Fessée ? Déni d'orgasme ? Peu importe ce que tu as prévu, ma chère, je doute que ça compense ton manque de sommeil. »

Emma rit. « Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qui t'énervera ? » Sa main était de nouveau sur elle, enroulée autour de son poignet alors qu'elle tourna violemment Regina vers le bureau. « Votre faiblesse, Madame le Maire, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'est que vous aimez un peu trop vous entendre parler. » Les mains d'Emma balayèrent le bureau bien rangé de Regina, faisant tomber sa plaque avec son nom ainsi qu la moitié de son travail sur le sol avant de s'installer dessus. « Je t'ai commandé quelque chose sur internet l'autre jour. Je suis juste triste que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé. »

Regina se mit en colère, ses yeux sur les restes de ses heures gâchées à avoir tout organisé. Il semblait qu'Emma connaissait plus d'une façon de l'énerver, si elle le souhaitait. « Si tu crois une seule seconde que je vais t'autoriser à me bâillonner- »

« Tu vas l'être. » lui expliqua Emma avec détermination, toujours avec un sourire narquois alors qu'elle écartait ses jambes de chaque côté du visage de la brune, s'ouvrant au plaisir qu'elle demanderait de la femme sous elle. Son odeur causa à Regina une envie à laquelle elle se savait incapable de résister, malgré de multiples efforts. « Parce qu'il y a un système de récompenses, et fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu_ adoreras_ ce que je vais t'offrir en échange de ton silence. »

Regina allait répondre par une remarque cinglante qui causerait sûrement encore plus d'irritation, mais au moment où elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, la blonde la tira vers l'avant, demandant que son attention soit dirigée vers le milieu de ses cuisses. « _Non._ » l'interrompit-elle, sa mauvaise humeur toujours d'actualités. « Juste, tais-toi et baise-moi; j'ai toujours pas eu mon café et je te jure que si tu repousses encore un peu ce moment, ça va être le bordel dans ce bureau. »

Regina ricana profondément, créant une vibration près de la zone sensible d'Emma, avant de se plier aux désirs de la blonde, permettant à sa langue de tracer une ligne, lente et lascive sur la blonde. C'était aisément une des choses que Regina n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le plaisir d'expérimenter, puisqu'elle avait considéré ça bien trop intime pour avoir envie de le faire. Mais les choses avaient changé et malgré qu'elles n'étaient dans aucune relation que ce soit, et même malgré qu'elles n'appréciaient même pas vraiment la compagnie de l'autre, elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre à travers leur désir partagé pour la douleur et le contrôle; et naturellement, un certain niveau de confiance était né entre elles.

Après tout, le besoin, pensait Regina, empêchait le désir de faire la loi.

Et peut-être que c'était stupide, son incapacité à prévoir une fin, quand rien de si furtif ne pourrait jamais durer sans la force d'un lien émotionnel. Mais lorsque le Maire planta ses dents dans la délicieuse chair des cuisses de la blonde, que des ongles se plantèrent dans son cuir chevelu alors qu'un « _Oui, Regina_ _!_ » combla le silence de la pièce, la brune ne voulait _même plus_ s'en soucier.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 6- Mise à nu

« Vous comptez rester debout ici toute la journée, ou vous avez l'intention de parler maintenant ? »

Regina ne s'embêta pas à lever les yeux de sa paperasse alors que l'ex éditeur de journal se tenait devant elle, attendant que sa présence se fasse remarquer. Son attitude dédaigneuse n'était sans doute pas ce que Sidney préférait chez elle, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse attendre ces jours-ci; elle avait bien trop de choses à faire pour perdre son temps avec des futilités et l'hésitation de l'homme testait déjà sa patience.

Sidney se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Regina ne leva toujours pas les yeux, le jugeant indigne de son attention jusqu'à preuve du contraire. « J'ai des informations qui vous intéresseraient peut-être, » commença-t-il. Il pausa un instant, pesant bien le poids de ses mots avant qu'ils ne quittent sa bouche. Sidney continua prudemment: « C'est à propos du Sherriff Swan. »

Après_ ça_, l'attention de Regina se tourna totalement vers l'homme et elle leva les yeux d'un coup dans ceux de l'ex journaliste, une soudaine douleur dans le creux de son estomac alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il pouvait très bien avoir appris. Elle avait oublié qu'elle lui avait ordonné de garder un œil sur Emma puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Sa mâchoire se ferma alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas paraître aussi alarmée qu'elle ne l'était véritablement, elle leva un sourcil dans sa direction. « Et pourquoi est-ce la première fois que vous m'en parlez alors que ça fait des semaines que vous la suivez ? Quand je vous ai désigné pour cette tâche, Sidney, je vous avais cru assez compétant pour la remplir. Je commence à croire que je me suis trompée; vous auriez dû avoir quelque chose d'utile pour moi depuis bien longtemps. »

Sidney paraissait agité, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer Regina. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame le Maire, si vous étiez n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais eu quelque chose d'utile depuis bien longtemps. »

« Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi _ça_ ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à élaborer. » demanda Sidney, incapable de garder le contact visuel avec celle le fixait comme si elle voulait que son regard puisse l'enflammer. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le cœur de Regina battait violemment dans sa poitrine, pas de doute dans son esprit que Sidney savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle faisait avec le Sherriff pendant son temps libre. « Et vous êtes là pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix dangereusement grave alors que ses yeux noirs perçaient le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. « Pour me faire du chantage ? »

« Non, bien-sûr que non. » répondit Sidney, paraissant vraiment surpris que Regina puisse penser une chose pareille. Ses yeux retrouvèrent enfin les siens, une certaine affection dans son regard qui rappela le passé à la brune. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait jugé trop rapidement. Sidney avait toujours plutôt eu le béguin pour elle; il ne trahirait sans doute jamais sa confiance de cette façon. « Je pensais juste que, vu la relation que vous entretenez actuellement avec le Sherriff, vous seriez intéressée par ce dont j'ai été témoin la nuit dernière. »

« Nous n'entretenons _aucune _relation. » rétorqua Regina froidement, irritée qu'il suppose le contraire. « Elle est simplement un outil pour mon plaisir; _rien de plus_. »

« Bien-sûr. » répondit-il sans hésiter, ne voulant pas la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était. Regina semblait déjà vouloir lui jeter quelque chose de lourd au visage. « Coucher avec l'ennemi est, indéniablement, une technique utile pour- »

« Fermez-là. »

Sidney se tut.

Bouillonnant dans son fauteuil, les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait entre les mains. « Dois-je conclure que le contenu de cette lettre explique votre venue ? » demanda-t-elle, de l'attente dans la voix alors qu'elle tendit la main dans sa direction. L'homme n'hésita pas à la lui remettre, même si son explication n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Non, » commença-t-il. « Je suis venu faire la paix; ceci est un geste de confiance. »

Regina ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Renversant le contenu sur son bureau, elle trouva de nombreuses photos d'elle saluant Emma à sa porte, chaque photographie prise entre 1h et 4h du matin. Au dessus, il y avait une cassette; les yeux de Regina se tournèrent vers lui furieusement. « Vous avez mis _ma maison_ sur écoute ? » Elle avait déjà l'air de vouloir le tuer sur place. « Ou est-ce que c'est dans l'intimité de ce bureau que vous pensiez- ?»

« Ça vient du micro que j'ai installé dans le bureau du Sherriff, » expliqua-t-il rapidement pour que Regina ne pense pas qu'il ait franchi une ligne. « Je vous assure, je ne recherchais pas plus de preuve de votre liaison. »

Regina expira irrégulièrement, réalisant ce qui se trouvait sur cette cassette et exactement ce qu'il avait dû entendre. Sa fierté seule l'empêcha de rougir de honte alors qu'elle essayait de garder de la contenance. « C'est tout ce que vous avez ? » demanda-t-elle, un regard sur le contenu du bureau. Sidney hocha la tête.

« Je pensais que vous voudriez disposer du contenu vous-même. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien pour exprimer sa gratitude qu'il ait au moins eu la décence de lui faire ce plaisir. Après un long moment elle expira et leva les yeux vers lui. « Si ce n'est pas ce vous vouliez me dire, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il avait l'air un peu vigilant, ne sachant pas comment elle allait le prendre alors il commença prudemment: « Je regrette de n'avoir aucune photo, mais je croyais préférable d'arrêter de suivre le Sherriff après...hum » Il se racla la gorge alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur les preuves réparties sur le bureau. « Mais il se trouve que je suis tombé sur elle hier soir au Rabbit Hole. Elle était...avec un homme. »

Il avait l'air presque compatissant et Regina serra la mâchoire. « Et pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'avec qui elle choisit de passer son temps ? »

« Je pensais juste...que vous voudriez être au courant. » expliqua-t-il, complètement mal à l'aise. Mais il semblait qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour sa santé émotionnelle, malgré le fait qu'Emma Swan n'ait absolument aucune influence que ce soit sur cette partie de sa vie. « Ils avaient l'air...proches. »

L'estomac de Regina vacilla, mais elle ignora ce que ce sentiment supposait alors qu'elle lui expliqua, les yeux dans les yeux, sa voix grave et dangereuse: « Ce que fait cette femme pendant son temps libre ne me concerne pas, Sidney, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, ses yeux se baissant un peu en signe de respect. « Mais si vous avez encore besoin de mes services- »

« Je sais où vous trouver. » finit Regina pour lui, impatiente alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir plutôt sur les nerfs. Elle voulait qu'il quitte son bureau; elle avait d'autres choses à faire. « Si ce sera tout... »

Sidney comprit le message et lui sourit légèrement avant de se retourner et de quitter le bureau du Maire sans un mot de plus. Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, Regina ne perdit pas une seconde et prit son téléphone, tapant le numéro d'Emma avant de coller l'objet à son oreille. Maintenant que Sidney était parti, le masque du Maire était tombé, permettant au sentiment de panique de remonter de son œsophage. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait vomir.

Emma décrocha dès la première sonnerie. « Regina, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment- » Elle avait l'air un peu submergée, mais ce n'était pas le problème de la brune.

« Viens à mon bureau. » ordonna-t-elle. « _Maintenant_. Tu as un quart d'heure. »

Elle entendit le faible son de protestation de la blonde, mais elle l'ignora et raccrocha. Dans une vague de panique qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, Regina cria et jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Et merde_. Si Sidney savait, il n'y avait aucune certitude sur qui d'autre pouvait également avoir des suspicions.

Bien que son expérience en tant que reporter lui permettait de facilement trouver les secrets que voulait cacher cette ville, il y avait un autre homme tout aussi sournois qui serait une bien plus grande menace s'il apprenait jamais sa situation avec Emma: Mr. Gold. Ce salaud de connivence utiliserait l'information au moment le plus opportun pour en tirer ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Regina voulait patiemment attendre.

Quelque chose devait être fait, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se trouva sans la moindre idée de que qui pourrait arrêter quelque chose de si potentiellement ravageur.

[x]

Emma pénétra dans le bureau du Maire, son entrée inutilement dramatique. Elle avait l'air immensément irritée par l'interruption de Regina dans sa vie. « Tu pouvais pas attendre une demi-heure ? Merde, Regina, j'ai un _boulot_, tu sais. J'ai dû garder les fesses bourrées de Leroy dans la voiture de patrouille juste pour- »

Regina n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète de sa situation critique; Leroy dormirait sûrement pendant toute la durée de leur échange de toute façon. « On a un problème. » lui dit-elle sérieusement, posant la main sur une photo avant de la lui remettre.

C'était de loin la pire que Sidney ait pris; bien que la vue était floutée par le carreau de la cuisine et obstruée par un des rideaux, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Le yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent alors qu'elle prit conscience de ce que la photographie représentait et ne perdit pas une seconde pour rapprocher la photo de son visage afin de mieux l'analyser, son expression allant de l'incrédulité à l'horreur.

« C'est quoi ce bor-_qui avait ça_ ? »

« C'est sans importance. » répondit Regina, ne voulant pas informer Emma de son implication avec Sidney, puisqu'elle croyait toujours qu'il ne travaillait plus pour le Maire. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui révéler tous ses secrets, après tout. « Ce problème en particulier a été réglé, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on a été bien trop négligentes. Est-ce que tu imagines les conséquences si quelqu'un comme Mr. Gold était en possession d'informations comme celle-ci ? On lui appartiendrait, Miss Swan. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie. On ne peut pas se permettre que_ qui que ce soit_ ait des suspicions sur nous. »

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux sur le fait que Regina ne souhaitait pas élaborer, mais elle ne discuta pas sa décision; elle savait que, de toute manière, ce serait une perte de salive. Expirant longuement, Emma jeta la photo sur le bureau avant de s'affaisser dans un des fauteuils. Elle paraissait complètement submergée. La brune pouvait comprendre le sentiment. « Écoute je...j'essaye de gérer ça. » expliqua enfin Emma, évitant tout contact visuel avec la femme qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

« _Comment_ ? » demanda la brune, incapable de retenir l'amertume dans sa voix alors qu'elle révéla l'information qu'elle connaissait déjà. « En couchant avec le premier homme que tu rencontres dans un bar ? Ton sens de respect de soi est absolument épouvantable; je comprends même pas que tu puisses encore te regarder dans la glace le matin. »

Emma sembla surprise par la question et, pour la plus grande irritation de Regina, son expression se transforma en quelque chose de similaire à de l'amusement. « Tu me suis toi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que son arrogance fit enfin apparition dans la conversation. « C'est mignon, Regina. Tu sais, de façon plutôt psychotique. »

Le visage de Regina s'assombrit, elle n'était _pas_ d'humeur à se faire analyser. « N'importe qui couchant avec toi, couche aussi avec moi par substitution, donc excuse-moi si je n'ai pas envie de me faire transmettre des MSTs à cause de ton manque de bon sens. Ton flagrant mépris pour non seulement ta propre santé, mais aussi _la_ _mienne_, est entièrement inacceptable et je ne peux pas croire que tu aurais- »

« Bon sang, calme-toi ! » s'exclama Emma, avant d'interrompre la tirade de Regina qui aurait sûrement pu durer toute la demi-heure qui suivait. « Je ne couche pas avec lui et je n'en ai pas l'intention, donc avant que tu ne laisses déchaîner une autre crise de jalousie, peut-être que tu pourrais la fermer deux secondes et me laisser t'expliquer. »

Bien que Regina était soulagée que la blonde n'ait pas encore fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, le sentiment était pâle en comparaison à celui de fureur qu'elle ressentait après l'insinuation qu'elle se souciait de cela pour une mauvaise raison. Elle claqua ses mains sur son bureau, une petite sensation de plaisir quand la blonde sursauta un peu.

« Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse. » siffla Regina entre ses dents, bien que son insistance ne fit rien pour lui donner raison. Malgré qu'elle le sache, la brune continua vicieusement « Tu pourrais te faire un _gangbang_ avec une bande de nains que je m'en ficherais, tant que tu ne crois pas pouvoir coucher avec moi après. Je ne risquerai pas ma santé pour vous, Miss Swan; Vous ne le méritez pas. »

L'amusement d'Emma l'avait quitté, et maintenant elle avait l'air de se sentir totalement insultée. « Tu crois vraiment que je te ferais ça ? Bon sang, Regina ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cet homme, si tu ne planifiais pas de le baiser dans une tentative désespérée d'appuyer ta ridicule façade d'hétérosexualité ? » demanda Regina, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas avoir l'air aussi déçue qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait un poids dans l'estomac et son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, un signe qu'elle avait souvent choisi d'ignorer. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se força une fois de plus à enfouir le sentiment.

« C'était pas pour—tu crois vraiment que j'étais avec lui parce que je paniquais sur ma sexualité ? » demanda Emma avec incrédulité, regardant Regina comme si son insinuation était inconcevable. Et peut-être que ça l'était, mais c'était la première chose à laquelle la brune avait pensé. « T'es pas la première femme avec qui j'ai couché, Regina; et de loin. » expliqua Emma, presque exaspérée. « En plus, j'ai pas caché ma préférence à mes amis; Mary Margaret, Ruby...elles savent que je suis aussi attirée par les femmes. J'ai juste choisi un _homme_ pour jouer le rôle du 'petit ami heureux' pour les éloigner le plus possible de _toi_. De rien, d'ailleurs. »

Regina serra la mâchoire, ses yeux encore durs alors qu'elle fixait toujours l'autre femme du regard. Bien qu'il semblait que ce soit juste un jeu stratégique pour Emma, le fait était que la personne avec qui elle jouait pouvait très bien ne pas savoir le rôle qu'elle tenait véritablement. Cette pensée la mit mal à l'aise pour certaines raisons qu'elle se fit un devoir de ne pas analyser. Il semblait que la santé mentale dépendait de combien on se permettait d'accepter la vérité; et dernièrement, Regina l'acceptait de moins en moins.

« Et est-ce que cet homme sait que tu es juste- ? »

« Ouais, » interrompit-elle, ne voulant pas faire croire à Regina qu'il pouvait être une menace pour elle. Cependant, elle avait l'air un peu embarrassée, se tortillant sur son siège avant de révéler: « Je...uh, le paye. » Regina n'en crut pas ses yeux et leva les sourcils, mais avant de pouvoir commenter combien le fait qu'elle devait s'acheter un faux petit ami était ridicule, Emma continua: « Tu devras participer d'ailleurs; visiblement, le mensonge a un prix. »

« Tu ne _peux pas _être sérieuse ? »

« Mortellement sérieuse, si. » Emma haussa les épaules, tentant d'ignorer comment elle se sentait face au regard plein de jugement de la brune. Il semblait que malgré son désir de faire croire le contraire, ce que pensait Regina d'elle avait un semblant d'importance.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas que mon secret, tu sais, » lui rappela Emma. « J'ai fait la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. L'autre jour, Ruby m'a dit que je sentais un peu comme toi et j'ai dû inventé n'importe quoi, que j'avais dû acheté le même parfum que toi, ce qui était complètement stupide puisque j'en ai jamais vraiment acheté. » Alors qu'elle libéra un soupir, Regina remarqua combien elle était terriblement fatiguée de devoir cacher leur liaison à ceux qu'elle aimait. Emma se recula dans son siège, massant un point sur sa nuque alors qu'elle mentionna: « Dont j'ai besoin de savoir nom d'ailleurs; Ruby veut me l'emprunter. Dieu seul sait pourquoi puisqu'elle ne peut rien supporter qui vienne de toi. »

Les lèvres de Regina se pincèrent à la pensée qu'une femme comme Ruby pourrait sentir comme elle, alors elle secoua la main avec une solution au problème: « Je vais te donner le reste de ma bouteille. Je crois qu'il est temps que je change de parfum. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. Mais tu me dois toujours de l'argent, parce que je ne vais sûrement pas payer Al avec ses 50 dollars le rendez-vous sans aide. C'est injuste. »

Les sourcils de Regina se plissèrent, essayant de se rappeler qui il était. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. « Al _qui_ ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, abandonnant l'idée de retrouver son identité.

« Alan Urchin. Tu sais, le SDF qui traîne toujours devant la boutique de tapis pour mendier et nourrir son chien. »

Regina eut besoin d'un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait d'Aladdin. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré l'homme en personne, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur de mémoriser tous les personnages des contes de fées de ce monde, pour pouvoir mieux retrouver la vraie identité des habitants de sa ville. Après tout, il était impossible qu'elle les connaisse tous personnellement.

Bien que ça ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment de se sentir fière de soi, Regina sourit de satisfaction; ce qu'était devenu Aladdin dans ce monde lui allait incroyablement bien. Et le chien, supposa-t-elle, devait être son petit crasseux d'ami singe. Parfois, c'était presque joyeusement amusant de voir comme son monde maudit était parfait, mais Regina contint son fou rire; elles avaient des choses sur lesquelles se concentrer et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Emma la croit folle pour avoir succombé à quelque chose qui lui semblerait venir de nulle part.

« Tu payes un _SDF_ ? » demanda Regina, sceptique qu'un plan comme celui-là puisse être considéré comme décent. « Tu ne penses vraiment pas que les autres seront sceptiques ? »

« Hey, » se défendit Emma, assise droite sur son siège. « C'est un garçon vraiment gentil, sans oublié qu'il est vraiment pas mal foutu; enfin quand tu le laves un peu. Et puis, tu crois que qui d'autre accepterait mon offre sans poser aucune question ? Il a besoin d'argent, Regina. Et _de toute façon_, si les choses étaient différentes, le fait qu'il n'ait pas de maison ne m'aurait jamais empêché de sortir avec lui. Je suis pas aussi superficielle. »

Regina grogna simplement à l'insinuation. Parfois elle se demandait comment Emma réussissait à être encore en vie, puisqu'elle pouvait vraiment être irréfléchie parfois. « Ma chère, tu couches avec moi seulement parce que tu me trouves attirante » dit-elle comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un enfant ignorant. « Si ça, ce n'est pas superficiel, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« C'est pas seulement pour- ! » commença à protester la blonde, mais se coupa elle-même la parole puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas que ça soit un sujet qui mérite d'être abordé à ce moment-là. « Ugh, tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai toujours Leroy dans la voiture et il faut que je l'emmène au poste pour qu'il décuve. Donc est-ce que tu peux me faire un chèque pour que je puisse filer, ou est-ce que tu as besoin que je te baise d'abord ? »

C'était dit d'une manière tellement dégradante, faisant passer leur rendez-vous pour de simples transactions, que le visage de la brune se colora d'irritation alors qu'elle attrapa violemment son sac. Après avoir sorti son carnet de chèques et gribouillé hâtivement un montant dessus, elle le détacha et lui jeta à la figure. « Voilà, tu es contente ? Maintenant, fiche le camp de mon bureau. »

Emma lança ses bras en avant de colère. « C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassa le chèque sur le sol devant elle. « Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! »

Les yeux de Regina étaient noirs de haine, le creux de son estomac brûlant avec ce même sentiment de dévalorisation qu'elle avait toujours recherché, mais qui pourtant ne lui apportait que du mal-être. « _Bonne journée_, Miss Swan. » Le ton de sa voix exprimait une finalité qui ne fut pas ignorée.

Emma se leva de sa chaise si abruptement que cette dernière se renversa derrière elle, le son de bois contre bois faisant écho dans la pièce. Son expression était colorée avec toute la contrariété que Regina avait, elle, enfoui au profit de sa colère, et il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que le sentiment gagne également Emma.

« Va te faire, Regina. » cracha-t-elle avant de se retourner, arpentant le bureau pour le quitter sans lui accorder un regard de plus. La porte claqua bruyamment à sa sortie et l'absence de la femme permit enfin à la brune de succomber au sentiment qui la submergeait de l'intérieur. S'affaissant dans sa chaise, ses coudes tombèrent sur son bureau alors qu'elle couvrit son visage. De façon inquiétante, son instinct lui dictait de pleurer de frustration, et il lui fallut une quantité incroyable de self-control pour ne pas réagir de cette façon enfantine.

Emma Swan ne méritait, et ne mériterait _jamais _ses larmes. Elle n'était pas aussi importante.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Bon allez, fini la rigolade...;) (et merci pour les courageux(ses) qui review, ça me rassure haha, bonne lecture!)

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 7- La vérité

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans tout le manoir, le son presque étranger à la nature introvertie de ses habitants.

« J'y vais » lança Henry, descendant les marches deux à deux. Regina paniqua instinctivement lorsqu'elle le vit pratiquement _voler _dans l'escalier, paranoïaque qu'il trébuche et tombe sur la tête; il n'était pas l'enfant le plus gracieux qui soit. Heureusement, quand Henry sauta de la troisième marche jusqu'au sol et qu'un fort 'bang' se fit entendre dans l'entrée, il avait simplement atterri sur ses pieds avant de déraper jusqu'à la porte. Regina expira une bouffée d'air qu'elle avait jusqu'alors retenu.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de _courir_ dans la maison ?, lui rappela le Maire de l'arche à l'entrée de la cuisine mais, comme d'habitude, sa remarque fut ignorée.

Soupirant légèrement, Regina retourna dans la cuisine et continua la préparation de son dîner, laissant Henry saluer ses amis. C'était tellement rare que son fils soit invité pour quoi que ce soit par ses camarades que Regina ne voulait pas lui gâcher ça en effrayant potentiellement les seuls amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire. Selon Henry, elle terrifiait la plupart des élèves de son école. Regina savait que c'était sûrement à _leurs parents_ qu'elle faisait le plus peur mais que le sentiment avait dû se déplacer sur leurs progénitures, mais ça ne servait à rien qu'elle se défende; Henry n'avait pas vraiment été de son côté ces derniers temps et ce serait une perte de temps et de salive.

Cependant, le corps entier de la brune se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix surprise de son fils s'exclamer: « Emma ? »

Le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main claqua sur le comptoir en marbre, sa tâche d'éplucher un oignon instantanément laissée de côté au profit de l'inattendue visite. Ça faisait trois jours que Regina n'avait pas vu la femme; après l'incident dans son bureau, elle avait jugé préférable qu'elles se donnent un peu d'espace. Le fait qu'Emma avait réussi à la blesser ce jour-là avait provoqué une panique irrationnelle en Regina, puisque que la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était d'avoir des penchants pour quelqu'un qui ne détenait pas de vraie signification dans sa vie. Les émotions menaient à de l'attachement, et Regina savait mieux que personne que les attachements comme _celui-là_ ne menaient à rien de bon.

Bien qu'elle soit certaine que le fait qu'elle se souciait de ce qu'Emma pensait d'elle venait de son seul problème de santé mentale, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça devienne plus que cela. Malgré que ce soit indéniable que les choses aient évolué entre elles ces dernières semaines, Regina choisit de croire que cela venait seulement de leur admission d'avoir besoin l'une de l'autre, rien de plus.

Un besoin dont Emma démontrait la réalité à ce moment même. Bien que la brune était irritée qu'elle soit venue chez elle sans invitation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction; Emma ne pouvait vraiment pas rester loin d'elle. C'était une situation qui la fit se sentir d'autant plus puissante, ce dont elle avait désespéramment besoin à cet instant afin de ne pas se ruer dans la pièce d'à côté et se mettre à crier sur elle comme le ferait une amante méprisée et désespérée.

_Ça_, plus que tout autre chose, était inimaginable. Regina Mills avait sa fierté, après tout.

« Hey, gamin. » Emma avait dû prendre en compte l'apparence d'Henry et de son sac à dos à la main puisqu'elle suivit ses salutations directement par une question. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Les triplés Boar font une soirée pyjama » répondit-il. Regina pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Ils ont invité toute la classe. Maman dit que leurs parents doivent être fous, mais je pense que ça sera cool. J'en ai jamais fait ! »

Il y eut une petite pause avant que la voix d'Henry ne change de ton: « Tu es là pour voir maman ? » Il n'avait pas l'air très content de ça et, pour être honnête, Regina non plus. Bien qu'elle avait récupéré un peu de contenance ces cinq dernières minutes, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à gérer la situation tout de suite.

« Ouais, quelques trucs dont je dois lui parler; des trucs ennuyeux, pour le boulot. » rit Emma fortement, ayant pour but de soulager l'esprit d'Henry à propos de leur relation, ce qui mit Regina encore plus sur les nerfs. Elle savait qu'elle mentait; elle avait un bureau pour parler de ces choses-là, après tout. « Être un adulte ça craint parfois, tu sais ? Mais amuse-toi à ta fête. Et hey, si quelqu'un te demande de jouer au jeu de la bouteille, dis-lui non. »

Regina grogna aux mots de la blonde, sentant déjà la migraine venir. Bien qu'elle apprécie qu'elle conseille à Henry de ne pas jouer à ces petits jeux grossiers, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'elle était certaine qu'Henry ne les connaissait pas. Pourquoi Emma insistait à vouloir le materner alors qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine ? Regina ne comprendrait jamais. C'était complètement ridicule.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Henry demanda curieusement: « C'est quoi ? »

« Quelque chose pour les plus grands, cherche pas plus loin gamin. »

Une voiture klaxonna dehors, donnant le feu vert à Henry pour sortir. Regina était reconnaissante vu qu'il aurait sûrement continué à poser des questions sur ce foutu jeu si il n'avait pas été distrait. « Maman, j'y vais ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il ne perdit pas une minute pour passer devant Emma et sortit, excité par la sortie avec ses copains.

Regina sortit de la cuisine pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais il n'était plus là et à la place, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la femme qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter. Emma était debout dans l'entrée, un peu mal à l'aise, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, un petit sourire au lèvres comme pour s'excuser de faire irruption dans sa vie.

« Hey. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Emma était venue chez elle sans aucune invitation et c'était la _seule chose _qu'elle avait lui à dire ? Elle aurait sûrement pu trouver mieux.

Regina répondit froidement: « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. » Elle le prononça d'une telle façon qu'on aurait cru qu'Emma était_ réellement_ sa putain personnelle, une partie amer de la brune espérant que la blonde serait aussi insultée par ses mots qu'elle ne l'avait été par les siens quelques jours auparavant.

C'était peut-être le besoin de revanche sur quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû la toucher qui inquiéta le plus Regina.

Elle reçu cependant la réponse souhaitée. Emma grimaça, l'énervement sur son expression apparaissant avant qu'elle ne puisse le cacher. « Ouais » répondit-elle avec ton beaucoup plus doux qu'attendu alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était déroutée par les mots de Regina. « C'est uh, pour ça que je suis là. »

Regina se moqua; elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de laisser libre cours à sa mission éternelle de lui causer de la misère et de l'agitation. C'était cette pensée qui lui vaut cette réponse cinglante: « Parce que tu as un don inné pour m'irriter ? », les mains de Regina sur ses hanches, droite pour donner l'impression qu'elle était plus grande et donc plus intimidante alors qu'elle la fixait du regard.

Malgré les efforts du Maire pour la faire fuir, le Sherriff campa sur ses positions. Son entêtement était apparemment la cause constante de la défaite de la brune.

« Parce que je voulais m'excuser, » corrigea Emma, captant son regard pour lui montrer la sincérité de ses mots. D'un coup, c'était Regina qui était mal à l'aise et son attitude ferme faiblit alors qu'un sentiment inattendu prit possession de ses tripes. Le sachant mieux dissimulé, Regina leva un sourcil provocateur.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, écoute je... » commença Emma avec un pas hésitant vers Regina qui, quant à elle, fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il y avait une bonne distance entre elles et la blonde sembla l'avoir compris alors qu'elle s'arrêta, soupirant.

« Je suis désolée. » recommença-t-elle, ayant l'air au moins un peu coupable. « J'aurais pas dû—enfin, t'es pas une sorte de routine pour moi. Je me suis mal exprimée, j'étais juste stressée et je... je sais pas, je suis apparemment complètement stupide sur ce genre de choses. Je suis juste...vraiment désolée, d'accord ? »

La mâchoire serrée et les muscles tendus, Regina empêcha son propre esprit de se faire submerger par une vague d'émotions. Bien qu'une part d'elle soit contente qu'Emma s'excuse, le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle devait le faire ne fit que la mettre plus en colère puisque que cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait preuve de bien trop de faiblesse ce jour-là. Ses yeux se durcirent et fixèrent la femme en face d'elle; il fallait qu'elle répare les dommages que son explosion d'émotions avait causé avant que ça ne dépasse les limites.

« Vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, Miss Swan, » rejeta Regina, essayant d'être aussi diplomatique que ferme. « Malgré ce que vous pensez, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez de moi. Vous me servez; c'est tout. Ne confondez pas ce que nous faisons avec autre chose, parce que vous serez déçue, j'en ai peur. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment. » Ce n'était pas une question puisqu'il y avait bien trop de scepticisme pour ça. Mais Regina garda son calme alors qu'elle ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux, déterminée de voir cet échange stupide prendre fin.

« _Vraiment. _»

En un mouvement qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir arriver, le dos de Regina se plaqua soudainement contre le mur derrière elle, le corps d'Emma fermement appuyé contre sa nouvelle captive. Une protestation de surprise se tut sur les lèvres de Regina alors que sa bouche était rapidement envahie par la langue d'Emma. Le Sherriff tenait fermement ses poignets alors qu'elle réussissait à lui voler sa respiration et sa santé mentale dans un même mouvement. Un brouillard familier commença à prendre possession de l'esprit de Regina, balayant sa colère et ses résolutions d'un seul coup alors qu'elle dévora férocement tout ce que l'autre femme lui offrait.

Ça avait toujours été fâcheusement naturel pour elle, réalisa Regina, de succomber à tout ce qu'Emma Swan était.

Mais un petit son de protestation quitta la bouche de la brune au moment où le contact fut rompu. Apparemment, leur passion n'avait pas été planifiée par la blonde. « Tu crois vraiment que je sais pas ? » souffla Emma contre sa peau, tenant fermement Regina pour qu'elle ne fuit pas la conversation qu'elles savaient ne pas vouloir. « Ce que je te fais ? »

La langue de la blonde traça une ligne sur le creux de sa gorge et Regina frissonna instinctivement sous elle, sa tête retombant en arrière sur le mur, fermant ses yeux pour essayer de bloquer les mots d'Emma. « Ce que je te fais ressentir ? »

« Je te désire» insista Regina, essoufflée mais ferme, essayant désespéramment de ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement au moment où Emma pinça délicatement le bas de son cou avec ses lèvres. Elle ne méritait pas ce plaisir; pas quand elle gâchait tout de cette façon. « _C'est tout_. »

Emma rit simplement, le son faisait presque écho à travers la gorge de la brune. « Je te _terrifie _» la corrigea-t-elle férocement avant de presser fermement sa cuisse entre ses jambes, la faisant sursauter impunément alors qu'elle enfonça ses dents dans son cou, marquant Regina comme sienne. La sensation fit crier la brune, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau des biceps d'Emma alors qu'elle rapprochait ses hanches de façon insistante et désespérée.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? » souffla la blonde, sa langue sur la marque qu'elle venait de faire, montant de la délicieuse chair de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Son souffle était chargé d'excitation, ses doigts s'écartaient sur sa peau, soulevant sa chemise pour pour qu'elle puisse sentir les formes de sa taille. C'était à cet instant qu'Emma révéla sa propre faiblesse, la chuchotant à Regina comme un secret de cours de recrée. « Toi aussi tu me terrifies. »

La respiration de Regina faiblit.

Son excitation cédant à la panique, la brune la repoussa. « Arrête ! » hurla-t-elle, incapable de contenir sa peur. C'était complètement à l'opposée d'elle, mais à ce moment elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre. « On est rien l'une pour l'autre; _rien _! »

La poitrine d'Emma se souleva, ses yeux se noircirent, se tenant devant une femme qui préférait vivre dans le déni plutôt que d'admettre que quelque chose avait changé. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu t'es dit pour pouvoir me bouder ces trois derniers jours, en évitant tous mes appels ? » Emma fit un pas en avant, le brune se trouvant soudain le besoin de reculer mais pas d'espace pour le faire.

« Je ne te dis pas ça parce que je veux plus que ce qu'on a; je te dis ça pour te faire te sentir _mieux_ à propos de cette situation de cinglés. Elle fout pas la merde que dans ta vie, tu sais ! La moitié du temps je peux même pas supporter te _regarder_, et l'autre moitié... » expliqua Emma, comprenant d'un coup qu'elle ne voulait pas plus élaborer. Regina serra la mâchoire, tentant désespéramment de combattre la foule de sentiments qui menaçaient de la rendre malade.

« Ça _t'importe,_ Regina. »

Cette dernière commençait à se sentir piégée comme un animal, alors elle brisa sa volonté pour s'autoriser l'espace et la liberté dont elle avait tellement besoin. Au final, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus puisqu'Emma était têtue et qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin. Regina savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de gérer ça.

« _D'accord_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle férocement, voulant désespéramment que cette conversation se _finisse._ « Ce que tu as dit m'a blessé et ça a complètement foutu le bordel dans ma tête parce que je ne suis pas supposée m'en soucier; ça complique les choses et c'est la _dernière_ chose dont j'ai envie. » Des yeux noirs rencontrèrent des yeux clairs alors que Regina entra en contact avec le regard de son interrogatrice. « D'accord ? Tu es satisfaite là ? »

Emma soupira doucement, sa colère se dissipant avec la confirmation. Elle hocha la tête avant de relâcher sa prise sur la brune. « Ouais. »

« Bien. _Maintenant écarte-toi de mon visage._ »

Emma respecta sa demande, reculant de quelques pas pour que Regina ne se sente pas piégée dans un coin. Alors qu'elle essayait de stabiliser sa respiration et réalisant qu'elle avait été au bord d'une crise de panique, Emma la regarda. Son visage s'adoucit avec la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle délicatement, paraissant regretter sa façon de faire. « C'est juste que...j'aime pas qu'on me mente. »

« Un autre traumatisme de ton enfance de petite fille rejetée, j'en suis sûre. » cracha Regina, toujours en colère après elle pour lui avoir fait admettre quelque chose qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir par tant d'efforts. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son propre corps pour trouver un semblant de réconfort après avoir été amenée plus loin qu'elle n'avait été prête à aller.

De la douleur passa abruptement dans les yeux d'Emma, mais elle ne le nia pas. « Ouais, probablement. » affirma-t-elle silencieusement. Ses yeux se baissèrent et le Maire la regarda prendre du recul sur le sujet qu'elle avait voulu aborder si fervemment. C'était _exactemen_t la raison pour laquelle elles évitaient de parler de ce qu'elles faisaient; aucune d'elle n'était assez émotionnellement mature pour le gérer. Elles étaient bien trop abîmées.

« Je veux pas être en couple avec toi » lui expliqua Emma, laissant de côté son envie de fuir et continuant de s'expliquer sur le sujet qu'elle avait choisi. « Je pense que je finirais par te tuer. Tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je veux, » se corrigea-t-elle, « c'est la vérité. Si tu peux pas me donner ça, alors peut-être que... » Emma soupira longuement, l'expression de son visage montrant qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas prononcer les prochains mots. « Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment tout arrêter. »

Malgré sa colère, l'estomac de Regina se retourna à ces mots. « Je ne veux pas ça. » répondit-elle, sans même vraiment y réfléchir. Le visage d'Emma montrait qu'elle était soulagée, mais ce fut bref. Elle regarda Regina, ayant besoin de la tester avant de s'autoriser à se sentir bien.

« Pourquoi ? » La question n'était pas inattendue mais elle fut haït tout autant.

La brune s'affala contre le mur derrière elle, déjà complètement épuisée par la vague de sentiments inattendue qu'elle avait été forcée à ressentir cet après-midi. Elle fixa Emma appelant à l'aide, la suppliant silencieusement de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Cependant, sa requête fut rapidement rejetée.

« Regina, dis-le moi » plaida la blonde doucement, du désespoir dans la voix. « S'il te plaît... fais-moi rester. »

La brune soupira de frustration, sa main dans ses cheveux. L'honnêteté n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités rédemptrices mais lorsqu'elle regarda Emma, elle savait que si elle optait pour ne rien dire, ça ne ferait que les blesser plus encore. Ça mettrait fin à ce qu'elles avaient, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie à ce moment-là.

Détournant ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, Regina se força à parler. « Parce que que tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne veux pas perdre. » L'affirmation était douce, presque douloureuse à admettre mais elle fut prise en compte de la même façon.

Peu importe ce qui avait retenu les émotions d'Emma se brisa à ses mots et soudain, elle avait le visage de Regina entre ses mains, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec tant de passion et de douleur que la brune se trouva incapable de respirer. Tout était plus léger, plus facile presque alors qu'elle autorisait Emma à la décharger d'un lourd secret qui avait écrasé sa santé mentale depuis bien trop longtemps. Et alors, des mains s'agrippèrent aux vêtements de la blonde, Regina l'accueillant, s'autorisant pour la première fois à ressentir quelque chose de différent que du désir envers la femme qui l'avait rendu entièrement folle.

C'était probablement la pire idée qu'elles aient jamais eu mais elles se plongèrent quand-même dans cette folie.

« Merde, » haleta Emma contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, pressant son front contre le sien lorsque sa main se glissa sous la chemise de la brune et caressa les muscles tendus de son abdomen. Elle ferma les yeux, sa voix pleine de regrets alors qu'elle soupira: « J'aurais _tellement_ voulu que tu me dises ça plus tôt... »

Les sourcils de Regina se levèrent, confuse, sa respiration difficile après tout ce qu'Emma lui avait fait ressentir. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, autorisant sa main à épouser la nuque de l'autre femme, une tentative pathétique de la garder près d'elle, même si elle était certaine de savoir pourquoi Emma était pleine de regrets.

« Parce que je veux te déshabiller et t'embrasser à t'en faire oublier de respirer. » lui dit Emma passionnément, ses ongles griffant sa douce peau olive alors qu'elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Mais je... »

« Dois y aller, » finit Regina pour elle, ne voulant pas paraître aussi terriblement contrariée qu'elle ne l'était véritablement. Reprenant son souffle, Regina reconstruisit immédiatement ses barrières afin de ne pas ressentir tout ce qui allait sûrement finir par la noyer. Elle la repoussa un peu. « C'est pas grave. Je ne- »

Mais Emma lui prit la main, la ramenant près d'elle. «_ C'est_ grave. » lui dit-elle sérieusement. « Mais c'est un peu comme...un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. » La culpabilité s'empara de son visage; elle ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser. Regina aurait vraiment voulu que ça puisse au moins la réconforter, mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Elle avait autorisé Emma à la déshabiller entièrement, émotionnellement du moins, et là, elle allait l'abandonner.

« Oh. »

Honnêtement, Regina ne savait même pas que ça allait être son anniversaire et même si c'était inconcevable qu'elle le sache puisqu'Emma ne lui avait jamais dit, un sentiment inconfortable s'empara de ses tripes.

« Ouais, » confirma Emma doucement, mâchant délicatement sa lèvre inférieur. « Ruby et Mary Margaret voulaient sortir boire un verre au Rabbit Hole ce soir puisqu'elles travaillent toutes les deux demain. Le vrai jour de mon anniversaire. » expliqua Emma peu après, bien que Regina avait compris cela d'elle-même. La prise de la blonde se resserra avant d'admettre: « J'étais venue ici pour t'inviter, en fait. Après, tu sais, les excuses et tout ça... »

Hier, Regina n'aurait jamais cru s'intéresser à tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, _maintenant_, ça lui faisait presque mal de rappeler à la blonde: « Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. » Regina soupira, vaincue et bizarrement déçue. « Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on évite de se montrer ensemble. »

« On s'en fout de ça » dit Emma fermement, Regina soulevant ses sourcils d'incrédulité. La femme haussa les épaules alors qu'elle continua « Okay, je ne te dis pas de venir en tant que...peu importe ce que tu es, mais tout le monde sait qu'on est devenues amies. Tu ne laisserais pas Henry passer la nuit chez moi si ce n'était pas le cas. Mary Margaret a même formulé l'hypothèse que tu puisses être humaine finalement. » sourit-elle, tentant de laisser Regina trouver l'humour dans sa phrase. Mais la brune soupira seulement, sa tête posée contre le mur.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-elle avec regret. « Je suis désolée. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air déçue, mais échoua misérablement. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle la rejoignit, les amenant à un baiser d'excuses qui semblait soudainement plus réel que tout auparavant, malgré le fait que ça n'était probablement rien de plus qu'une illusion de plus, bien plus attirante cependant, dans laquelle elle puisse s'immerger.

« Tu as tout foutu en l'air, tu le sais ça ? » souffla Regina contre ses lèvres, souhaitant partiellement n'avoir jamais permis à te telles émotions de la gagner puisqu'elle était sûre que ça finirait par les détruire. Emma avait tout changé en la forçant à dévoiler ses sentiments, et c'était destiné à devenir quelque chose qu'aucune d'elles ne voulaient vraiment.

« Ouais, » chuchota Emma, paraissant presque avoir des regrets elle aussi. Mais elle s'enfonça dans l'autre femme, pressant leurs mains ensemble pour qu'elles puissent ressentir la connexion qui les liait alors qu'elle permettait à la brune de la consumer entièrement. « Ça va mal se finir, hein ? »

Regina ferma ses yeux au moment où elle colla leur front, elle soupira. « Oui, » lui affirma-t-elle, sachant que viendrait le jour où la réalité viendrait tout emporter autour d'elles. « C'est certain. »

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 8- Le cadeau

Regina était restée assise dans sa voiture pendant toute la dernière demi-heure.

Elle était garée sur le parking du Rabbit Hole, et n'avait toujours pas réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour y rentrer. Elle pouvait voir Emma à travers la fenêtre, riant et prenant du bon temps avec ses amies alors qu'elle buvait une quantité imprudente d'alcool; c'était un tableau dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais sa place, peu importe sous quel angle on pouvait le voir. Et peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, puisqu'aucune d'elles ne voulait que l'autre fasse partie de sa vie de cette façon, alors que même l'idée qu'elles puissent être officiellement amies paraissait en quelque sorte toujours étrange. D'une manière, ce serait un pire mensonge encore que ce qu'elles étaient déjà en train de vivre.

Regina n'était pas sûre de pourquoi elle était venue. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Emma avait été vrai c'était mieux pour elles de ne pas se faire voir en train de parler en public. Mais pourtant, c'était la seule invitation que Regina ait jamais reçu qui n'ait pas été dictée par la peur, et le sentiment d'être_ désirée _lui avait fait prendre sa voiture contre son meilleur jugement, des heures plus tard. Mais maintenant elle avait juste l'air ridicule, assise là dans son véhicule, fixant longuement Emma comme un harceleur dérangé et en mal d'amour.

En quoi cette fichue femme avait-elle réussi à la transformer ?

L'homme était aussi avec elles, Al..._peu importe_. Emma avait raison, il était plutôt beau, une fois bien lavé. Bien que Regina sache qu'il était là uniquement pour les apparences, ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'Emma rit à ce qu'avait dit Ruby, se penchant sur le côté de l'Homme, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de la toucher comme si il possédait quoi que ce soit de ce qu'était vraiment Emma Swan.

L'envie d'arracher le cœur encore battant de la poitrine de l'homme commença à la submerger, alors Regina sortit de sa voiture furieusement, maintenant déterminée plutôt ridiculement à prouver ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle n'allait rien faire de stupide, mais elle croyait devoir quand-même faire _quelque chose_, alors quand elle entra dans le Rabbit Hole, elle garda la tête baissée, se dirigeant directement vers le bar. Se tenant là où elle savait qu'on ne pourrait pas la voir de la table qu'elle fixait auparavant, Regina tapa une main sur le bar pour attirer l'attention du barman. Il se retourna, irrité d'avoir été appelé comme un vulgaire servant, mais quand il reconnut le Maire, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Madame le Maire, » salua-t-il, un peu intimidé que ça soit _Regina_ qui attende impatiemment ses services. Même si elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant que lui sache qui se tenait devant lui tout le monde dans cette ville le savait, après tout. Et lorsqu'elle était Reine, tout le monde chuchotait son nom de peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. C'était quelque chose que Regina pensait encore apprécier, mais la plupart du temps ça défiait juste sa patience. « Que, uh...que puis-je vous servir ?

Regina posa ses coudes sur le bar alors qu'elle se penchait un peu en avant, tournant la tête dans la direction d'Emma qui faisait dos au bar. « Vous voyez la blonde assise là-bas ? »

Le barman tourna la tête, déterminant la cible de la brune. « Vous voulez dire la fille sexy avec les bottes ? » questionna-t-il, une remarque qui rendit Regina un peu aigre. Les hommes de ce monde étaient vraiment simples d'esprit, semblait-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sèchement, ce qui le fit retourner la tête, un peu penaud d'avoir dit une chose pareille devant le Maire de la ville. Regina ignora cependant sa remarque sur Emma et sortit une de ses cartes de crédit de son portefeuille avant de la lui tendre. « Mettez tout ce qu'elle commande ce soir sur cette carte. Je reviendrai pour la récupérer demain après-midi. Compris ? »

Le barman semblait perplexe suite à sa demande, sûrement parce qu'elle venait d'elle. « Vraiment ? Et bien...c'est très généreux de votre part, Madame. »

Regina essaya d'ignorer sa remarque d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. « C'est une de mes employés et apparemment, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Selon certaines personnes, ça signifie que je dois me montrer _gentille._ » Elle cracha presque le mot pour donner l'impression qu'elle détestait avoir à faire cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il aille ragoter dans toute la ville à propos de sa gentillesse, après tout. La nouvelle se propagerait comme un incendie de forêt et ferait naître beaucoup trop de questions sur sa relation avec Emma.

« Même, » répondit-il, ayant l'air impressionné. « c'est très- »

« Peu importe ce que vous pensez que c'est, faites juste ce que je vous dis. » interrompit Regina, sa voix de plus en plus dure. Sa patience atteignait ses limites. « Maintenant, est-ce que je dois me répéter ou est-ce que votre petit cerveau a réussi à comprendre ma requête ? »

L'homme essaya de bégayer une réponse sans importance, mais fut interrompu par un ferme : « Assurez-vous que ça soit bien fait. » Regina secoua la main pour l'éconduire, devenue incroyablement ennuyée par l'interaction qu'elle était obligée d'endurer avec les gens simples de ce monde. « Ce sera tout. »

Ayant l'air insulté, le barman se moqua derrière sa barbe et se retourna. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir du bar, elle entendit distinctement un « _Connasse !_ », qui, malgré l'intention de base, ne fit que faire Regina sourire de satisfaction, alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. C'était une étiquette qu'on lui avait collé tellement souvent que ça ne l'atteignait plus parce que oui, _c'était _une connasse c'était la colère et la peur qu'elle inspirait chez les autres qui la rendait puissante, et c'était quelque chose que Regina ne souhaiterait jamais changer.

Elle était presque sortie quand ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, un frisson familier le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement que quelqu'un l'épiait. Repérer une telle chose était une faculté qu'elle avait acquis quand elle était Reine puisque que beaucoup voulaient sa tête, et bien qu'elle ne craignait plus de se faire assassiner, elle avait du mal à ignorer cet instinct. Sa main agrippant la poignée de la porte, elle pausa un instant et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle vers le bar, se rendant vite compte de la source de la sensation. Peut-être était-ce cependant stupide puisqu'une part d'elle savait déjà qui l'épiait avant qu'elle n'ait même tourné la tête.

C'était Emma.

Leurs yeux se connectèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et une chaleur familière commença à prendre possession de l'abdomen de Regina ses pupilles se dilatèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, et soudain, elle désira se rapprocher de ce sentiment inattendu de confort qu'elle avait toujours su trouver dans le regard de l'autre femme. Elle se força pourtant à ignorer le sentiment, son estomac commençant à se retourner pour avoir été vue, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Alors sans plus réfléchir, Regina ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'établissement, son pouls s'accélérant alors qu'elle essayait de rejoindre sa voiture.

Elle ne réussit pas à aller bien loin.

Une main agrippa son poignet juste avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir sa portière, stoppant la fuite de Regina si soudainement qu'elle sursauta presque. « Regina, attends- » essaya Emma, mais Regina se dégagea de sa prise avec force, reculant de deux pas pour établir une distance qu'elles se devaient de tenir publiquement.

« Tes mains. » prévint-elle Emma sévèrement, d'une voix grave en balayant les alentours du regard. Heureusement, personne n'avait été là pour voir le geste désespéré de la blonde. « Nous sommes en public, Miss Swan. »

« Je sais, désolée. Juste je... » Emma la regarda, détaillant Regina comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. L'expression de son visage mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise la brune, puisqu'elle était bien trop intime pour ne pas rester cachée. « Tu...tu es venue. » Elle avait l'air incroyablement heureuse de cela, et malgré l'envie de l'ignorer par un commentaire sarcastique, Regina lui sourit doucement.

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle lentement. Cependant, elle détourna son regard, essayant de ne pas montrer de façon trop évidente qu'elle était satisfaite qu'un simple de ses geste avait réussi à rendre Emma heureuse. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait rendu quelqu'un heureux étant donné sa relation avec son fils en ce moment, ça avait dû faire bien longtemps pour Henry. Le bien que ça faisait de faire sourire quelqu'un, au lieu de le faire grincer des dents de peur et de haine, surprit presque Regina.

Mais c'était quand-même un sentiment dangereux, vu le lieu où elles se trouvaient et ce qu'elles étaient censées représenter l'une pour l'autre. « Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, » insista Regina, ayant besoin qu'Emma réalise que c'était une mauvaise décision. « Je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Ferme-la. »

Les yeux de Regina se levèrent, n'ayant pas envisagé _cette_ réponse, mais avant de pouvoir pleinement réaliser la situation et faire une remarque furieuse, sa main se trouva soudainement dans celle d'Emma qui l'amenait au loin, sur un côté du bâtiment. L'obscurité enveloppait leur péché secret alors que Regina se sentit aplatie sans ménagement contre le mur en briques, sa tentative de protestation coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'Emma l'embrassait fermement. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux vêtements de Regina en se plaquant contre elle.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas rester, » chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, son souffle à l'odeur d'alcool sucré et de tabac froid, une habitude que Regina s'assurerait de stopper plus tard. « Je sais que tu dois partir, mais...merci, merci d'être passée. Tu es la seule chose que je voulais pour anniversaire de toute façon. »

Les doigts de Regina trouvèrent le cou de la blonde alors qu'elle la regardait dans les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant alors que le reste du monde fondait sous son toucher, malgré son meilleur jugement. « Alors remercie-moi comme il se doit. » souffla-t-elle, se souvenant tout d'un coup qu'elles avaient été interrompues plus tôt ce jour-là. Emma haussa des sourcils, surprise par les mots de Regina qui n'avait jamais insinué ce que l'autre était en train de penser.

« Ici ? »

_Cette_ question sortit la brune de sa brume aveuglante alors qu'elle repoussa délicatement Emma, se rappelant plus à elle qu'à la blonde où elles se trouvaient. « Non, pas _ici._ » se moqua Regina, trouvant le manque de conscience publique de l'autre femme inimaginable. Même enivrant, elle aurait dû mieux savoir. Mais bon, il semblait que Regina avait elle-même oublié un instant qu'elle avait autorisé Emma à pratiquement la peloter en dehors d'un bar.

« Je laisserai la porte ouverte, » promit-elle à la place, sachant que son offre serait plus au goût d'Emma de toute façon. « Henry ne passe pas la nuit là-bas. Viens quand tu auras fini et... » sourit faiblement Regina, faisant un pas en avant pour toucher les muscles tendus de l'estomac de la blonde alors qu'elle colla ses lèvres à ses oreilles. « Si tu n'abuses pas sur l'alcool, une surprise t'attendra quand tu arriveras. »

Malgré la promesse de quelque chose de bon l'attendant, Emma fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux que j'arrête de boire ? » Regina confirma cela avec un petit murmure, ce qui fit poser : « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te veux assez compétente pour apprécier toutes les petites choses coquines que je t'autoriserais à faire avec ton cadeau d'anniversaire. » répondit Regina doucement, permettant à ses lèvres de caresser la joue de l'autre femme alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. C'était enivrant, semblait-il, de simplement la toucher. Regina n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et elle se trouva reconnaissante que l'obscurité leur fournissait assez de couverture pour ne pas se faire remarquer par qui passerait sur leur chemin. « Alors arrête de poser des questions et fais ce que je te dis, ok ? »

Emma frissonna sous son toucher, sa gorge devenue sèche alors qu'elle s'autorisa un petit sourire, « Ok. » Regina sourit victorieusement, jouissant du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les pensées de la blonde alors que ses doigts tracèrent les contours de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Brave petite fille » murmura-t-elle doucement avant de s'abandonner à un dernier moment de faiblesse alors qu'elle capturait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Emma se noya dans son étreinte, ses mains s'agrippant à elle alors qu'elle gémit dans la bouche de la brune. Les yeux de cette dernière se fermèrent, s'appuyant contre elle une dernière fois, juste assez fermement pour tenir sa promesse, avant d'enfin s'écarter de la femme qu'elle désirait de toutes les façons qui la détruiront.

« Retourne à l'intérieur. » l'encouragea-t-elle doucement, penchant sa tête vers le bar en question. « Tu ne veux pas que tes amies- » Mais ses mots avaient été prononcés trop tard alors que la voix de Ruby surgit de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, se demandant où son amie était bien passée.

« Em ? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'écartèrent alors que sa prise se referma plus fortement sur le bas de la veste de Regina un instant, apparemment choquée sur place. Ça ne dura pas longtemps cependant et elle poussa hâtivement Regina avec délicatesse alors que la réalité la frappa. « Merde, cache-toi ! »

Le cœur de Regina se resserra et elle s'écarta d'Emma instinctivement, balayant des yeux les alentours pour trouver un endroit adéquat pour disparaître. Mais l'immeuble était entouré par une grande clôture et il n'y avait absolument nulle part où aller, ni rien derrière quoi se cacher.

« _Où ?_ » chuchota Regina avec mordant. Emma la regarda impuissante, à deux pas de l'arrêt cardiaque de se faire prendre dans un coin de rue avec le Maire de la ville. Regina comprenait sa peur.

Sachant qu'elle serait celle qui devra les sortir de ce pétrin, Emma bien trop alcoolisée pour arriver à quelque chose de crédible, Regina envahit l'espace de la blonde, essayant d'enlever toute marque de rouge-à-lèvres de son visage. « Suis-moi » chuchota-t-elle juste avant que Ruby ne passe le coin de la rue, posant les yeux sur ce qui pourrait devenir un vrai désastre si ça n'était pas géré correctement.

« Maire _Mills ?_ » La voix de Ruby était pleine de confusion et de soudaine suspicion. Cependant, Regina l'ignora.

Soudain, une claque bruyante retentit dans l'allée sombre. Emma palpa sa joue, n'ayant pas le moins du monde imaginé ça, ses yeux se noircissant alors qu'elle fixa Regina avec incrédulité et horreur. Regina s'amusa de sa réaction, s'approchant de son visage alors qu'elle prononça « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire comment élever mon fils ! Et si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'un _minimum_ d'intelligence en-dessous tous ce peroxyde, vous resterez en dehors de mes affaires. Parce que _croyez-moi_, Miss Swan, je peux détruire votre vie en un claquement de doigts. Ne me testez pas. »

Regina se retourna en un tourbillon de détermination, ses yeux tombant sur le visage de Ruby avant qu'elle ne la regarde des pieds à la tête, un soupçon de rictus jouant sur ses lèvres. « Bougez ! » ordonna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne la bouscule pour qu'elle lui laisse le passage. Ruby trébucha un peu, incrédule et de la colère sur le visage alors que la brune lui passait devant, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

De derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Ruby s'exclamer : « C'était quoi ce _bordel ?_ »

« Sa mauvaise période du mois, probablement ? » répondit la blonde, au moins assez compétente pour ne pas avoir l'air furieuse. « Peu importe, retournons à l'intérieur. Je vais pas laisser cette garce gâcher ma soirée. »

Alors que Regina contournait sa voiture pour ouvrir le côté conducteur, elle regarda rapidement Emma qui suivait Ruby dans le bar. Mais avant d'y rentrer, elle se retourna brièvement, ses yeux se connectant à ceux de la brune alors qu'elle lui lança un sourire secret. Une sensation familière de chaleur s'empara de la poitrine du Maire alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière de sa voiture, lui retournant le sourire.

Peut-être qu'elles commençaient à gérer la situation au final.

[x]

« -Wow merde, mais je. »

Regina sourit de sa place dans le lit, regardant Emma presque trébucher au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la brune. Cette dernière avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte comme promis, mais pensa mieux qu'Emma monte les marches pour trouver son petit cadeau plutôt que d'aller la saluer dans l'entrée. L'expression que le Sherriff arborait, alors que ses yeux détaillaient le corset noir qui maintenait la poitrine de Regina tellement serrée qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dedans, valait complètement l'attente.

« Je suppose que tu approuves alors. »

Les yeux d'Emma se baladèrent de ses talons aiguilles jusqu'au porte-jarretelles qui maintenait ses bas sur ses jambes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cravache soigneusement située sur les cuisses de Regina qui jouait avec du bout de ses doigts, un soupçon de promesse. Apparemment, elle avait bien fait de garder quelques uns de ses sous-vêtements royaux, vu qu'Emma semblait être au bord de la combustion. « Joyeux anniversaire à moi. » bégaya Emma, surtout pour elle, en admiration totale devant ce qui se tenait devant elle.

Emma allait se rapprocher d'elle mais Regina leva la main, lui indiquant de rester où elle se trouvait. « Ah, ah. » lui dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant : « D'abord, j'ai quelques règles à t'énoncer. » Son affirmation rencontra une expression grincheuse.

« Tu sais que je déteste les règles. »

« Oui, mais, » commença Regina, croisant les jambes alors qu'elle se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, donnant à Emma un angle de vision qui la ferait saliver. « Je pense que ce que je vais t'offrir en échange en vaudra _largement _le coup. » Emma leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmm, » affirma la brune doucement, autorisant sa main à caresser le long de sa cuisse alors qu'elle écartait légèrement les jambes pour Emma, lui montrant au passage qu'elle ne portait aucune culotte. La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra perceptiblement. « Je suis plus qu'au courant, Miss Swan, de votre envie de me voir vous être complètement subordonnée, et je me fais un point d'honneur à ne jamais m'asservir totalement parce que, très franchement, ma fierté ne le permet pas. Mais... » Les doigts de Regina effleurèrent le petite bande de tissu posée sur sa hanche, révélant la meilleure partie du cadeau d'Emma : « pour une nuit, et une seule, je serai ton esclave, et je ne questionnerai, en aucun cas, ni ne me moquerai de ta domination. »

Emma haussa les sourcils, surprise par l'offre. Elle avait l'air, aussi, très excitée par la perspective d'une vraie domination. « Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans aucun doute pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire faire à Regina. Mais ensuite elle réalisa quelque chose et ses sourcils se tordirent. « Et les règles c'est pour quoi ? Il y a safeword avec cette cravache c'est ça ? »

Regina se moqua : « Certainement pas ce genre de mots sont pour les hommes. » Emma sourit à sa réponse, mais elle paraissait toujours aussi confuse, se demandant quel en était le prix. Alors, la brune croisa une fois de plus les jambes, voulant l'attention complète de la blonde alors qu'elle expliqua : « Ma seule exigence est que, quand je ferais et dirais tout ce que tu voudras, tu n'auras pas le droit de me demander ce que je ressens pour toi, ou parler de ce que notre arrangement est devenu. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Regina avait déjà eu affaire à plus d'émotions ce jour-là que dans les dix dernières année elle voulait que cette nuit soit amusante, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas si les choses devenaient trop sérieuses. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle pouvait gérer. Regina voulait juste faire un pas en arrière, et il semblait qu'Emma n'avait aucun problème avec ça parce qu'elle hocha la tête, commençant à traverser la pièce une fois de plus, ses yeux traînant sur les formes de la brune comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse être réelle. Cette fois, Regina ne l'arrêta pas.

Emma enfourcha sa taille, ses doigts bouclant des cheveux bruns alors qu'elle repoussa la tête de Regina en arrière assez loin pour exposer sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes alors quelle fixait la femme qui ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait cette nuit, simplement pour qu'elle passe un bon anniversaire. C'était un geste que Regina n'aurait jamais cru bien vouloir faire, mais il semblait qu'elle appréciait faire plaisir à la blonde.

« Donc si je te demandais à qui tu appartenais... ? » souffla Emma, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de sa nouvelle esclave alors qu'elle prit la cravache dans ses mains, clamant la possession de leur nouveau jouet. « Tu répondrais quoi ? »

Les paupières de Regina se baissèrent alors qu'Emma suivait le creux de sa gorge, ses cuisses se resserrant contre ses hanches. « Je répondrais toi. » balbutia la brune, sentant Emma lécher le creux de son oreille. Elle frissonna sous elle d'anticipation, mais son plaisir fut bref alors que la main de la blonde lui serra soudainement la gorge, sa prise plus ferme pour que Regina la regarde.

« Pas assez bien. » siffla-t-elle, coupant l'oxygène à Regina un moment, alors qu'elle répéta sa question. « Je t'ai demandé à qui tu appartiens dis-le comme si tu le penses ou ne dis rien du tout. »

Emma relâcha un peu sa prise pour lui permettre de parler et la brune s'exclama, sans hésitation : « Je vous appartiens, Madame Swan ! » Sa voix était rauque alors qu'elle luttait pour inspirer la bouffée d'air qui lui avait été interdite, mais ses mots étaient toujours fermes et assurés lorsque sa main trouva l'extrémité du débardeur d'Emma, s'agrippant à elle comme si elle était la seule chose à qui il valait la peine de s'accrocher dans ce monde. « Tu possèdes tout ce que je suis, » continua Regina, sa voix épaisse de désir alors qu'elle fixait les yeux durs d'Emma, « et tout ce que tu me feras devenir. »

Apparemment, c'était ce qu'Emma voulait entendre, mais qu'elle n'attendait pas tout à fait. Elle expira, tremblante, faisant face à Regina comme si, à ce moment, elle était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Et alors qu'Emma l'embrassa avec toute la passion douloureuse que les mots de la brune lui avait insufflé, le Maire réalisa que derrière leurs petits jeux, cachée derrière des mots soufflés de domination forcée, il avait une vérité, qui avec chaque moment passé, devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis désoléééééée ! J'ai pris énormément de retard dans la publication à cause de ma rentrée, de mon coming out entre autres, et surtout de la flemme, avouons-le haha. Bref, voici le 9ème chapitre sûrement bourré de fautes et de non-sens mais bon, il est là. Merci de suivre et bonne lecture :)

**OF LOVE AND LOATHING**

**(d'amour et de haine)**

Chapitre 9- Pancakes

Lorsque Regina se leva le matin suivant, un brouillard épais de confusion et de plaisir l'entourait. Elle se cambra, se pressant plus encore contre la sensation alors qu'un gémissement somnolant quitta ses lèvres. Ça lui prit encore quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement que la _dernière_ chose qu'elle devrait sentir en se réveillant, c'était une bouche entre ses jambes. Elle recula donc instinctivement, ses yeux grands ouverts de paranoïa et de surprise. Cependant, des mains fortes et fermes se saisirent de ses cuisses, les pressant légèrement pour tenter de la calmer.

« Relax, c'est moi. »

« Tu- » essaya Regina, toujours à moitié endormie, elle cligna des yeux devant Emma, paraissant toujours aussi confuse alors qu'elle essayait de prendre conscience de la réalité du monde éveillé. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Regina trouva la question qu'elle voulait poser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »

Emma se massa le visage presque en signe d'excuse, se rasseyant sur ses hanches entre les cuisses de Regina. « Je me suis endormie. » admit-elle. Le ton de sa voix était hésitant, puisqu'elle savait que la brune n'apprécierait pas bien que beaucoup de limites dans leur relation avaient été largement franchies hier, il y avait toujours certaines choses que Regina voulait garder intactes. Il y avait un niveau d'intimité inquiétant associé au fait de se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un et c'était quelque chose pour laquelle Regina n'était ni préparée ni émotionnellement prête. Son visage se noircit.

Emma prit en considération l'expression de son visage et affirma, déçue de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans le regard de l'autre femme : « Tu es en colère. »

« C'est ton dernier mot ? » rétorqua Regina, s'éloignant d'Emma pour pouvoir s'asseoir contre les oreillers. Alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre son torse, elle remarqua des larmes sur ses bas et réalisa soudainement qu'elle portait toujours la moitié de la tenue qu'elle avait mis pour le bon plaisir d'Emma. Bien que son corset était resté oublié sur le plancher, les sangles de sa jarretière serrait inconfortablement sa taille et Regina les détacha, voulant se débarrasser de son accoutrement. Alors qu'elle commençait à dérouler les bas sur ses jambes, elle continua, « Vous dépassez les limites, Miss Swan. Si vous ne faites pas plus attention, je pense que vous n'aimerez pas ce qui en suivra. »

De façon agaçante, Emma ne semblait pas du tout déconcertée par sa menace. A la place, elle regardait Regina jeter ses bas à l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres alors qu'elle prenait en considération chaque forme du corps nue de la brune. « Le look 'bordel sexy' marche vraiment sur toi, tu sais. » mentionna-t-elle avec désinvolture, ignorant complètement tout ce que l'autre venait de lui dire.

Regina mit tout de suite la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, soudainement irrationnellement consciente de son apparence alors qu'elle réalisait de quoi elle devait avoir l'air. Elle avait fait ses cheveux et son maquillage de façon à ressembler à la Méchante Reine, et il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle soit toujours aussi attirante le lendemain. Elle fit la grimace à la blonde. « Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Je me moque pas, » lui dit Emma sérieusement, la regardant toujours de cette façon aussi irritante qui pourtant réchauffait le creux de son estomac. Ça empêchait le Maire de garder la colère qu'elle devait ressentir alors qu'elle voyait Emma se rapprocher de son corps, ses mouvements lents mais précis, comme un lion surveillant sa proie, prête à lui courir après au moment le plus opportun. « Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai essayé de te réveiller en te baisant ? »

De manière inconcevable, Regina ne bougea pas. Peut-être que c'est sa fierté qui n'aurait pas supporté une réaction si lâche. A la place, elle resta immobile, ses yeux durs alors qu'elle regardait Emma de haut, la défiant. « Parce que tu as l'équivalence hormonale d'un garçon adolescent ? »

La réplique de la brune ne fit qu'élargir le sourire d'Emma alors que cette dernière plaçait ses mains sur les cuisses de l'autre, l'encourageant à les coucher sur le matelas. Malgré elle, la brune se plia, permettant à Emma de ramper sur elle et d'enjamber sa taille. C'était apparemment immensément difficile de se refuser un plaisir que l'on s'était déjà accordé. La chaleur de la blonde se propagea à travers Regina alors qu'elle regardait la femme qui avait possédé son corps la nuit dernière d'une des façons les plus dégradantes mais aussi des plus plaisantes imaginables.

Sa façade possessive semblait détenir plus de vérité que Regina ne voulait l'admettre.

Les ongles d'Emma griffèrent délicatement les formes des hanches du Maire, ses yeux fixés sur les siens, le regard impudique de la blonde volant toutes les pensées compétentes de l'esprit de Regina. « Parce que _tu_... » souffla Emma contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains recouvrirent sa poitrine, permettant aux tétons de la brune de frôler les paumes de l'autre femme. « es la femme la plus époustouflante que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir regarder. »

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent d'un coup au moment où la blonde tira sur ses tétons, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir directement en son centre, brûlant déjà de passion après les mots qu'Emma avait prononcé. Arrêtant un gémissement, Regina colla son front à celui de la blonde, chuchotant la seule vérité qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans la peau des hanches d'Emma. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrête de dire des choses pareilles... »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, permettant à ses doigts de caresser un des seins de Regina, passant à côté de son cœur dont les battements s'accélérèrent en dessous de sa cage thoracique. Elle voulait qu'Emma la dévore entièrement, retirant tout semblant de sens de son esprit et de son corps alors qu'elle se tordrait et la supplierait sous elle, désespérée d'être encore malmenée un peu plus longuement par elle.

Il y avait eu une quantité inquiétante d'exactitudes dans la déclaration de la brune croyant Emma être son addiction, puisqu'il semblait que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait, elle ne s'en trouvait jamais véritablement rassasiée.

« On va passer un accord. » commença Emma, son ton déterminé alors qu'elle s'empara de la nuque de la brune de façon plutôt possessive, incitant ses yeux à s'ouvrir et un petit halètement à quitter ses lèvres. Emma sourit en voyant la réaction qu'avait causé un simple de ses gestes, ses yeux se noircissant avec la confirmation qu'elle était capable de réduire rapidement Regina Mills à rien de plus plus qu'un désordre en besoin. « Je ne te dirais plus rien de gentil pour le reste de la journée, » continua-t-elle, le ton de sa voix voulant causer une forte réaction, « _si_...tu me cuisines le petit-déjeuner. »

Regina fut tirée un moment hors de son brouillard de désir à la suite de la proposition inattendue d'Emma, et le changement soudain d'humeur l'irrita. Elle s'écarta d'elle, haussa un sourcil au sourire innocent qu'arborait Emma. L'expression de Regina s'aigrit. « Les limites, Miss Swan. » lui rappela-t-elle, sa voix grave et dangereuse alors qu'elle se sentait manipulée.

« Attends deux secondes, » ordonna Emma, semblant déjà victorieuse bien que Regina ne l'autoriserait sous aucun prétexte. « Tu as pas encore entendu la meilleure partie. »

« Ah oui? » répondit Regina sèchement, sceptique alors qu'elle demanda, « Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

Emma sourit, agrippant une poignée de cheveux bruns ébouriffés, faisant tourner sa tête exposant son cou pour pouvoir le lécher et la torturer longuement jusqu'à l'oreille. Malgré son actuel sérieux, Regina ne put retenir un gémissement essoufflé résultant de la sensation. « Si tu promets de me faire des pancakes, » chuchota Emma de façon séduisante, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau sensible de Regina, « avant je te pencherais sur le comptoir, et je te baiserais tellement bien que tu seras incapable de t'asseoir pour tout le reste de la_ semaine_. »

Le désir qui s'était envolé à la requête précédente d'Emma était soudainement pleinement de retour, submergeant tous les sens de la brune alors que ses ongles pénétrèrent la peau de sa cuisse, voulant se contenir, bien que cette lutte fut honteusement vite oubliée. Sa réponse était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, une contestation un peu pathétique : « Ce n'est pas du tout hygiénique. » Emma pouffa de rire, s'amusant en léchant la base du cou de la brune, permettant aux désirs de Regina d'effacer sa lutte futile de vouloir respecter les limites de leur petit arrangement.

« C'est pas un non ça. » lui rappela la blonde alors qu'elle la fixait, sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné vu le mal que la brune avait de se retenir de lui agripper les fesses, ramenant leurs lèvres plus près que possible, alors qu'elle grognait contre la peau de la gorge d'Emma, irritée par la faiblesse dont elle faisait preuve.

« Tu es intolérable. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Emma, ses yeux se fermant lorsque Regina embrassa son cou, la marquant alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de prouver la détermination que les deux savaient appartenir à Emma. « Mais tu adores ça. »

Malgré qu'elle aurait voulu le contraire, Regina ne trouva même pas la force de la contredire.

[x]

Les doigts de Regina s'enroulèrent autour des bords du comptoir de la cuisine, son souffle coupé dans sa gorge au moment où les doigts d'Emma effleurèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses. « Tu sais, » commença la blonde d'une voix grave et sensuelle alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'apparence rougissante de la brune, « te voir dans cette position, ça me fait regretter de ne pas avoir amené ta punition pour m'avoir réveillé l'autre jour. »

Regina essaya d'écarter un peu plus les jambes et poussa ses hanches en arrière, recherchant désespéramment plus de friction qu'elle n'en était autorisée, mais Emma éloigna sa main, satisfaite de la rendre folle. Regina grimaça. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois dans une position particulière maintenant pour que tu m'attaches ? Parce que je suis sûre que ça pourrait marcher dans plusieurs scénarios. »

Un claquement fit écho dans la cuisine alors que la paume d'Emma entrait en contact avec une des fesses de l'autre femme. Le Maire fut projetée en avant, grognant avec la sensation de douleur combinée à celle de plaisir. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais parler ? » s'exclama la blonde, sa voix dure alors que son ton dominant faisait rhétorique.

Regina sourit en réponse, contente de jouer au petit jeu d'Emma, si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ce privilège avait pris fin avec les premières lueurs du jour. « Tu ne m'as encore rien donné en mesure de me faire taire. »

La main d'Emma claqua plus violemment cette fois-ci, faisait siffler Regina de douleur, alors que les bleus de la partie inférieure de son corps, causés par leurs activités de la nuit précédente, s'assombrirent encore. « Ça y est, tu as fini ? » lui demanda le Sherriff, haussant des sourcils, appréhendant sa réponse. « Parce que sinon je peux toujours utiliser les bâillon-boule et gode-ceinture que j'avais acheté pour une _autre_ femme... »

La tête de Regina se retourna abruptement, ses yeux s'assombrissant aux mots de la blonde et leur capacité à la faire taire, même si une part d'elle savait qu'Emma ne le ferait jamais elles avaient l'air d'être coincées l'une avec l'autre maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Malgré la nature futile de sa menace, Emma sourit de sa petite victoire, ce qui semblait donner à Regina un semblant de récompense.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » continua Emma, sa voix mielleuse et empoisonnée, alors que sa douceur sucrée cherchait à détruire la volonté de la brune. Un doigt solitaire s'aventura à l'intérieur de Regina, lui donnant quelque chose certes, mais pas assez pour ne serait-ce que_ commencer _à satisfaire son besoin. Les doigts de cette dernière se resserrèrent sur le meuble, ses phalanges blanchissant alors qu'elle essayait de se retenir de demander plus, puisqu'elle savait où ça la mènerait à ce moment-là.

« Mais t'aimerais te faire baiser comme ça, hein ? » lui demanda Emma, son autre main se mélangeant à des cheveux bruns, alors qu'elle l'obligeait à reposer sa tête, joue contre marbre froid. Elle voulait voir le désir dans ses yeux alors qu'elle la tentait avec des promesses de plaisirs futurs. Un autre doigt la pénétra et Regina gémit dans la profondeur de sa gorge, se sentant presque assez entière pour satisfaire la douleur qui grandissait entre ses jambes. « _T'aimerais ?_ »

« Oui ! » balbutia Regina, ne cherchant plus à irriter Emma, pas alors qu'elle était si près de se faire donner ce qu'elle désirait. « Attache-moi, fouette-moi, tu peux me suspendre par les tétons je m'en fiche là, tant que tu- » Mais les doigts de la blonde se retirèrent, remplacés par une fessée, qui avait fini par atterrir plus entre ses jambes que sur ses fesses. Regina poussa un cri, ses ongles griffèrent la surface du comptoir alors qu'elle haletait sous la douleur et le plaisir.

« Aussi attirant qu'est le désespoir sur vous, Madame le Maire, » la fit doucement taire Emma, amusée par sa propre réponse, « Je ne crois pas avoir demandé autre chose qu'un 'oui' ou un 'non'. »

Regina grogna, frustrée. Bien qu'elle savait qu'Emma finirait par lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de la torture d'attendre le moment où elle céderait enfin. « Tu n'as pas spécifié. », piqua-t-elle en retour, incapable de retenir sa nature provocatrice. Il y avait toujours cette part d'elle qui prenait du plaisir à irriter la blonde, une lutte à la domination sexuelle qu'elles savaient toutes deux que Regina n'obtiendrait jamais, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la vouloir de toute manière. « Alors peut-être que si la prochaine fois tu veux une réponse satisfaisante, tu devrais essayer de connecter tes neurones ensem-_oof ! _»

Le corps d'Emma s'aplatit contre le sien, si fort que son souffle fut coupé, la blonde appuyant inconfortablement son abdomen sur le rebord du comptoir. Des ongles se plantèrent dans la chair ses fesses, l'autre main d'Emma forçant Regina à lever sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse la regarder les yeux dans les yeux. « Tu veux que je te baise ? » demanda Emma, son regard se noircissant en signe de provocation.

La respiration de Regina était difficile, ayant l'air totalement à la merci d'Emma, mise à part un de ses sourcils, parfaitement relevé quand elle rétorqua : « Je sais pas, ça dépend de_ ton_ degré d'envie de pancakes, non ? »

Emma faillit visiblement, une réponse manquant de quitter ses lèvres après une pause un peu trop longue. Le sourire qu'arborait Regina s'élargit.

Soudainement, troublée par son incapacité à répondre, Emma la relâcha. « Merde. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es venue à bout de moi avec des_ pancakes !_ » Elle semblait légitimement énervée par cela et Regina n'arriva pas à étouffer son éclat de rire face à la moue d'Emma, auparavant si déterminée alors qu'elle se retirait du comptoir.

« Pauvre petite » répondit Regina, se moquant seulement à moitié de la blonde alors que son visage devint grincheux au vu de son échec. Elle rit en s'avançant vers elle, la faisant reculer d'une main jusqu'à ce qu'Emma touche le mur. Couvrant le corps de la blonde avec le sien, sentant la chaleur de leurs poitrines collées l'une à l'autre, Regina railla doucement contre ses lèvres, « Tu les veux vraiment ces pancakes, hein ? »

Le visage d'Emma s'aigrit avant d'admettre, d'une petite voix, sur la défensive : « Je sais pas cuisiner. Ça...ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé. Me juge pas. »

Bien que sa réaction aurait dû être toute autre, Regina réalisa que c'était peut-être la chose la plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Emma voulait une chose aussi simple que des pancakes si désespéramment qu'elle voulait bien perdre son pouvoir de domination, seulement pour avoir la chance que Regina lui en cuisine. Ses lèvres se tordant imperceptiblement en un sourire, Regina entoura l'autre femme de ses bras, la tenant d'une façon qui semblait presque étrangement intime. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce que ça pouvait signifier.

« Arrête de bouder tu as l'air d'une gamine. » lui ordonna doucement Regina, ses doigts traçant des chemins délicats sur sa peau douce. « J'ai dit que j'allais le faire, non ? Mais tu as promis que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi d'abord, et pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est- »

Mais Regina ne put terminer sa phrase et leur position s'inversa. Emma la plaqua contre le mur de force, ses yeux brûlants, ayant bien l'intention de respecter sa parole. « J'ai vraiment faim. » fut sa réponse avant que leurs lèvres n'entrèrent en collision dans une vague de passion brûlante, amadouant à la fois la respiration des poumons de la brune et la santé mentale de sa tête. Elle tremblait, s'évanouissait dans un brouillard familier duquel elle avait récemment décidé ne pas vouloir se passer.

Bien qu'elle n'admettrait jamais une telle chose à voix haute, Emma était de loin la personne qui embrassait le mieux qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le plaisir de connaître. Elle donnait et prenait à égale mesure, trouvait le délicat équilibre entre désir passionnel et émotion pure et débridée. Elle parvenait à ce que Regina se sente légère, mais pourtant elle parvenait également à toujours remplir le bas de son estomac de désir avec chaque promesse silencieuse de plaisir que lui offrait chaque contact de ses lèvres.

S'agrippant au tissu de la taille du Sherriff, Regina poussa un cri contre ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que les doigts d'Emma se perdirent dans les couches de vêtements du Maire. Son toucher était ferme, mais délibérément moins que ce qu'aurait bien voulu la brune. Emma avait toujours aimé prendre son temps, comme si une part d'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir revivre cet instant une nouvelle fois. Et peut-être que cette peur était légitime, mais elles étaient tombées si bas, avaient coulé si profondément qu'il était totalement inimaginable qu'elles arrêtent tout. Pourtant Emma cartographia chaque colline, chaque vallée, chaque courbure du sexe de Regina, les mémorisant d'un prudent toucher alors qu'elle regardait le plaisir qu'elle lui administrait de ses doigts habiles et taquins. Voulant toujours, au final, la connaître entièrement.

« Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ça ? » soupira Emma contre ses lèvres, une observation qu'elle semblait ne pouvoir contenir alors que les lèvres de la brune s'entrouvrirent, ses pupilles noircissant de désir. Elle haleta son approbation sur les choses qu'Emma lui faisait si facilement ressentir. Mais ces mots réveillèrent quelque chose en Regina, une effrayante sensation de chaleur s'emparant de nouveau de sa poitrine et, agrippant la nuque d'Emma, ses ongles pénétrant à peine sa peau blanche, elle rassembla assez de contenance pour parler.

« Tu as dit... » haleta Regina, son front reposant sur celui de la blonde alors que ses yeux se fermèrent, ses hanches se tortillant de plaisir quand Emma trouva l'endroit qui pouvait lui faire tourner la tête et brouiller la vision. « _Tu as promis_.. » essaya-t-elle à nouveau, un rappel sans souffle alors qu'elle rapprocha ses hanches de la main de la blonde, « que tu ne.._mmphh_..dirais rien de..gentil.. »

Un sourire commença doucement à se former sur les lèvres d'Emma, se rappelant les mots qu'elle avait prononcé auparavant. « Ah oui, désolée. » rit-elle contre le creux de la gorge de Regina. Le son vibra le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un grognement se forma dans le fond de la gorge de cette dernière quand elle sentit la chaleur de la bouche d'Emma sur elle, se cambrant alors que, à cet instant, elle oubliait tout ce qui pouvait exister mise à part la femme positionnée contre elle. « Je voulais dire, » chuchota Emma à son oreille, de l'amusement dans la voix, « que tu es si laide que ça me fait physiquement _mal_ de te regarder. »

Regina rit. Cependant, le son fut vite remplacé par un gémissement quand Emma releva une de ses jambes, amenant Regina à la placer autour de son corps au moment où deux de ses doigts la pénétrèrent profondément, un accomplissement taquin qu'Emma savait ne pas lui être suffisant. « Putain, » souffla Regina, tremblant de besoin sous elle alors qu'elle contracta tous ses muscles, amenant Emma plus près, plus profondément encore. « Plus » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle, ce à quoi rit la blonde.

« Patience. »

« _Je n'en ai_ _pas !_ »

Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, le visage de Regina se grava dans le désespoir, alors qu'elle commençait à souffrir d'un terrible besoin qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire d'Emma sur ses lèvres. « Je sais, » l'apaisa-t-elle doucement, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Elle donna finalement à Regina ce qu'elle voulut, introduisant facilement un troisième doigt alors qu'elle tourna sa main, permettant un moment aux côtés de ses doigts d'effleurer le point sensible en Regina qui la faisait haleter et trembler lascivement.

Emma plaça ses hanches sur son poignet, utilisant la force de son corps entier pour aller encore plus loin en Regina, faisant frapper le dos de la brune en cadence contre le mur. Regina attrapa le visage de sa partenaire, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble, permettant à la blonde d'avaler chacun de ses halètements, chacun de ses gémissements, chacun de ses mots de louange chuchotés au moment où elle s'adonnait complètement à des sensations qui paraissaient à ce moment plus réelles que le monde même dans lequel elles vivaient.

Un son de surprise quitta les lèvres de Regina au moment où une main se plaça sous ses fesses, l'élevant pour permettre à son autre jambe de s'enrouler autour d'Emma. « Tu ne peux pas- ! » tenta la brune, essoufflée, essayant de prouver à Emma qu'elle était une femme adulte, la probabilité qu'elle puisse la tenir de cette façon pour longtemps étant nulle. Mais Emma ne fit que l'appuyer davantage contre le mur, se libérant d'assez de poids pour tenir alors qu'un genoux se situa sous la main qui la portait pour encore plus de support. Un sourire sournois traversa le visage d'Emma, un éclat provocateur dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi bien. » lui dit-elle fermement, déterminée à faire comme bon lui semblait. Glissant ses doigts hors d'elle, Emma s'appuya ferment contre le centre douloureux de la brune, sachant que sa position ne lui permettrait qu'une marge de manœuvre réduite si elle les avait gardé en elle. La prise de Regina se referma sur des cheveux blonds, bouche ouverte, un appel silencieux alors qu'Emma commença à faire tourner ses doigts sur la chair sensible de sa partenaire.

« Regarde-moi. »

Son esprit entra dans un brouillard de plaisir et cela constitua un effort considérable pour Regina de suivre les instructions. Il y avait une part du Maire qui avait stupidement cru que la regarder au moment où elle l'amenait à l'orgasme ne serait que purement érotique, mais, lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent et que les battements de cœur de Regina s'accélérèrent, une intense sensation d'intimité passa entre elles et surprit tellement la brune qu'elle dut refermer les yeux. « Non. » souffla Regina contre ses lèvres, son cœur ayant bondi dans sa gorge au moment où la sensation d'étroitesse avait commencé à s'emparer de son corps alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'orgasme.

Emma ne la força pas, consciente que Regina ne pouvait supporter qu'une certaine quantité de choses avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou de toute façon, trop de choses s'étaient déjà passées entre elles aujourd'hui. Alors Emma ne soupira que son simple abandon, « D'accord. » avant de l'embrasser férocement, augmentant la pression sur son clitoris si bien que, pendant un instant, les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent réellement avant de se refermer une fois de plus, le nom de son amante s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'exclama d'extase.

Emma la tint fermement, permettant à Regina de trembler contre elle à la suite de cette vague de plaisir. Les doigts de la brune étaient fermement tissés dans ses cheveux blonds, sa tête enfouie dans son cou alors que sa respiration était encore laborieuse. « Putain » souffla Regina, à la fois en tant qu'exclamation et louange et à la fois en furieuse réalisation qu'elle avait dit le nom d'Emma, son _prénom_, à haute voix quand elle avait joui. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé puisque Regina avait intentionnellement rassemblé toutes ses forces pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Mais Emma ne le commenta pas, ce qui était probablement une sage décision de sa part.

La blonde relâcha un peu sa prise, laissant les pieds de la brune toucher le sol. A bout de souffle et se sentant un peu étourdie, Regina s'appuya sur le flanc de l'autre femme alors qu'elle lui demanda la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. « Alors, » haleta-t-elle, essayant une fois de plus de trouver prise sur la réalité, « tu veux tes pancakes dans une forme spéciale ou ...? »

Emma éclata de rire.

**TBC**


End file.
